Just Get In
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Sam meets Priestly on a beach trip to Santa Cruz with his friends at Stanford and things heat up between the two men.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: **fellatio, use of endearments, a little schmoop, pre-series/Stanford era, eventual bottom!Sam

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how he felt about going to the beach with Jessica and their friends. For one, he'd have to wear a bathing suit and he still didn't quite feel confident in his own skin. He felt awkward and gangly, even though he knew that his muscle mass finally caught up with his height. And another thing? Nowhere to conceal a weapon. He couldn't carry around a handgun or even his favorite knife while only wearing a pair of swim shorts.

It was too hot to get away with wearing a hoodie to the beach, so he knew there was nothing he could carry for protection should he and his friends run into something unseemly.

He could hear Dean's disapproving voice in the back of his head telling him it was stupid of him to get close to anyone, even stupider of him to go somewhere foreign unarmed and without any sort of reconnaissance beforehand.

Sam shook his head of his thoughts of Dean, of _hunting_, when Jessica gently shoved at his arm in an attempt to get him moving out of the car.

"It's kind of hard for us to get out when you're blocking the door, Sam," she laughed teasingly, smiling at Sam when he gathered himself and eased the driver's seat up and unfolded himself from the back seat, allowing her and Tiffany to climb out after him.

Sam smiled at his friends and told them to head down to the beach while he and the other guys got the beach blankets, towels, and volleyballs out from the trunk. He hung back as the other guys followed the girls down to the sand. He mentally cursed himself when he noticed Jason had a book bag on his back, sure that someone had packed it full of food for them. He only then realized he, too, could have brought a bag and stored at least a handgun in it.

He sighed and hefted the cooler higher against his side, grabbing the rest of the stuff from the small trunk before pushing it closed with his elbow.

He watched as the guys all ran into the water immediately after they'd dropped the supplies, rolling his eyes when Jason pushed Bryant into the chilly water. He absently watched the girls put on their sunscreen as he shook out the blankets and laid them out, putting some of the supplies on the corners of the blanket to keep it from flying away.

"Thanks, Sam," said Jessica, patting his forearm as she sat down next to him.

"No problem," he answered, offering Jessica a small smile when she asked him to rub some sunscreen into her shoulders. He saw the slight glint of want in Jessica's eyes and knew he would never be able to truly be what she wanted; a normal boyfriend who did normal things. Or, a boyfriend that actually _liked_ women in that way.

He was pretty sure he was more inclined toward liking men. Especially after the weird stint with being infatuated with his big brother. He chalked that up to being in close proximity with his brother all the time, though; knew that he didn't want anything sexual to happen with Dean, that it was just all the new hormones and _feelings_ raging through his growing body. He definitely couldn't deny that he was impressed by Dean's body, all that muscle fueling jerk-off fantasies full of hard lines and thick muscle above him and around him. Sure, he loved his big brother, but he would never be _in love_ with Dean, that was just crazy talk.

He was stupid enough to tell Dean about it and his brother teased him relentlessly before telling him it was pretty normal. Even helped him out with finding some guys he could hang out with and talk to about, well, liking guys.

It was because of Dean that he got laid for the first time. Of course it would be with Dean's help, couldn't do anything right without big brother there to show him the ways. Sometimes Dean being his older brother wasn't as bad as he made it out to be.

"Sam?"

"Hm?" he hummed, snatching his hand away from Jessica's back; sure he'd just been pressing his palm against her warm skin as he reminisced.

Jessica smiled coyly at him and turned around, kneeling as she leant closer to Sam. "Me and the girls are gonna play volleyball. You think you'd want to join?"

Sam took one look at the guys splashing around with each other in the ocean and then glanced back at the girls, Tiffany, Bethany, and Krissy already positioned on one side of the volleyball net. "Sure, I'm up for it."

Jessica beamed and stood up, offering Sam her hand and laughing as she helped Sam up. "Guess you didn't really need that, huh?"

"No harm in offering, though," answered Sam with a shrug, grabbing one of the volleyballs and following Jessica over to the court.

"Sam, you can be on my team; us against the three of them."

"Not fair!" shouted Bethany, "It should be the four of us against Sam! He's sure big enough to defend that whole side of the net."

Sam felt himself flush in embarrassment but he laughed along with the girls, anyway. He knew it was the right response. "Hey, that's fine by me," he said quietly, looking at Jessica with a quirked brow.

"No, _that_ wouldn't be fair, Sam."

"Whatever!" called Tiffany, hands on her hips. "Can we just play some volleyball already?"

Sam shrugged and looked at Jessica again, small smile pulling at his mouth when she let out a put-upon sigh.

"Game on!" she called, nodding to Sam and smirking when Sam served the ball, their friends scrambling only for them all to miss the ball, gaining their team the first point.

They eventually switched sides, and Sam and Jess were ahead. He was surprised, though, when Krissy jumped up and served the ball. Of course, it went out of bounds she hit it so damned hard, but he didn't know that such a small woman could have so much pent-up power.

"Don't worry," he said to Jessica, "I'll get it." He winced when he heard a low curse of _fuck_ and hurried over to the sound.

"Hey, god, I'm sorry, my friend's a little over-zeal--" he stopped short when he happened upon the innocent bystander that Krissy managed to pop in the head with the volleyball. "Oh god, I'm_ really_ sorry," he said, taking note of the little explosion of sunscreen on the guy's cut-off plaid shirt. He cut his gaze to the group of people the guy was with, one attractive red-head and two other couples. He didn't know why he didn't automatically assume that the guy Krissy'd hit and the single girl were together but he didn't really want to think about it.

"No harm done. Just messed up my 'do a little," said the guy, squishing the ends of his hair in an attempt to straighten out the one Mohawk that had been flattened by the volleyball. He looked down at his shirt, "Kinda looks like I jizzed on myself, too, but what're you gonna do?"

Sam swallowed hard when the guy looked up at him. The guy's eyes were outlined in thick black liner, his green eyes looked exotically illuminated the way they were practically glowing beneath his long lashes. His eyes flicked to the multitude of piercings on the man's face, the glinting hoop in his nose, the hoops in his ears, before he zeroed in on the stud beneath his lip. He slid his tongue over his own bottom lip, swallowing down the moan that wanted to break from his throat when he realized the guy's bottom lip was so plump it hung _over_ the stud.

"You okay, man? Kind of look like someone knocked _you_ on the block with a volleyball…"

Sam watched the guy's mouth move, enamored by the way the guy shaped his words.

"Dude, _dude_. Tish, I think this guy is off his rocker, help me out," said the guy, standing up and planting his hands on Sam's biceps.

"Priestly, I don't know _what_ you think you're doing. Obviously this guy doesn't have his head on straight," complained Tish, though she helped Priestly settle the guy on their beach blanket next to him.

"Priestly?" asked Sam, stupid smile pulling at the corner of his mouth when he looked at Priestly again.

"His name's actually _Bo--_"

Priestly narrowed his eyes at Tish and elbowed her in the boob. "Yes, the name's Priestly. And I'm just gonna throw it out there that I think you have a pretty unfair advantage as I don't know who you are."

"Sam," he breathed, watching the way Priestly's eyes lit up when he said his name. "Winchester," he couldn't help but adding.

"Well, Sam Winchester, I'm gonna go ahead and release this P.O.W back to you," said Priestly, standing up when Sam did before handing the volleyball back to him.

"You, I mean, you _guys_ are all welcome to join our game if you want to," said Sam, tossing the volleyball back and forth between his hands.

"Might take you up on that after I lather up again," said Priestly, looking over his shoulder at the exposed skin of his back, "I'm frecklin' up even more."

Sam nodded dumbly and noticed the freckles sprinkled across Priestly's cheekbones, hadn't even realized until Priestly said anything. "Might want to put a little more on your face, too," he muttered, absently thumbing beneath Priestly's eye, flushing when Priestly's eyebrows rose into his hairline. "Um…"

"Sam!" called Jessica, jogging over then. "Are you okay?" she asked, eying Priestly warily before stepping between Sam and the other man.

"Yeah, I was just--"

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean to keep your boyfriend by getting knocked in the head."

"It's okay," said Jessica, fisting her hand in Sam's shirt and carefully tugging at him, "C'mon, Sam."

Sam nodded and offered Jessica a little nod. "See you guys later?"

"Maybe," answered Priestly with a shrug, watching as Sam and his girlfriend walked back over to the court.

"You gonna _join_ him?" asked Tish with a wink, elbowing Priestly in the side.

"He's got a girlfriend, Tish."

"I don't know about that, sure as hell looked real interested in you, Bo."

Priestly huffed. "Probably just staring at all the artificial holes in my head. Guy like that's probably just one of the douchey assholes that you'd try and pick up; kind of guy that's huge but has no brain. No offense."

"I thought you _liked_ huge?" teased Tish, echoing the jibe Priestly had aimed at her before

"Shut up, _Platisha_, and put some of this on my shoulders," said Priestly, changing the subject as he watched _Sam_ serve the ball across the net.

* * *

"Sam, that _freak_ is still watching you," said Bethany in irritation. It was really distracting keeping an eye out for Sam, didn't want any weird guys creeping on Sam and moving in on Jessica's territory.

"He's not a freak," answered Sam, serving the ball harder than necessary and scoring another point on the girls. Sure, Priestly might have more piercings than any of the girls he was with but he was definitely more normal than himself or his family. "He's just…expressive," he said, bumping the volleyball back over the net when Krissy actually managed to return his serve.

"He is kind of strange," said Jessica warily. "I'm not saying he's a bad guy," she explained when Sam turned a glare on her, "I'm just saying he's not really, you know, _usual_."

"Just because he doesn't look like any of the guys on campus doesn't mean he's _not_ usual."

"Of course, Sam," said Jessica quietly, biting her bottom lip when Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"What, I think he's attractive," said Tiffany, smirking when Priestly started walking toward them.

"Oh god, Jessica, let's _go_," said Bethany, going around the volleyball net and pulling at Jessica's top until she walked with her over to the water.

"I think you should keep playing, Sam," said Tiffany, smiling at Sam before following the rest of the girls into the ocean.

"H-hey, Priestly," stuttered Sam, ducking under the net and fumbling with the volleyball. "Guess your head's doing better, huh?"

"Bit. Sunscreen hasn't really been deterring the freckling, though," answered Priestly, turning toward Sam and flashing the newly developed freckles sprinkled across his upper-back.

"At least you don't look burned. Guess freckles aren't so bad compared to being a lobster."

"Would definitely have to re-dye if my skin was red, too," said Priestly, fingers playing over the tips of his mohawks.

"Probably," laughed Sam, flushing when Priestly grinned lop-sidedly at him.

"So, offer to join you still stand?"

"Couldn't sucker your friends into playing?"

Priestly looked back at his friends and co-workers. "Naw, they're all caught up with one another."

"What about her?"

"Tish? What about Tish?" asked Priestly, looking back at Tish, rolling his eyes as she adjusted her tits in her bikini top when a tanned shaggy-haired surfer type walked by their set-up.

"She's not caught up in you?"

"Oh, fuck no. We tried that and it _really_ did not work."

"No? Why not?" asked Sam, smiling and serving when Priestly gestured for him to.

"Thought I was into her but I figured out I really dig dudes," said Priestly, grunting slightly when he returned Sam's serve.

Sam gasped and wasn't able to bump the ball back to Priestly, focused too intently on the fact that Priestly likes _men_.

"Heh," chuckled Priestly, rubbing at the tattoo on the side of his neck, "wasn't trying to cheat with that or anything, man. You asked, I told. Didn't think it would distract you so much."

"Didn't distract me," said Sam, tossing the ball under the net to Priestly so he could serve, "Just…thought you and that woman were together. She's gorgeous."

Priestly frowned, definitely thought Sam was into him especially because of the way Sam had been looking at him when he'd apologized.

"Her bod is bangin', but like I said, guys are really more my thing," replied Priestly with a little shrug, smirking at Sam and jokingly poking his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"What about that cute blond you're with. You guys together?"

"Jessica?"

Priestly shrugged, couldn't be sure if the pretty blond girl was named Jessica or not. "Girl in the striped bikini?"

"That would be Jessica."

"Yeah, so you and Jessica dating?"

"Oh, no. I think she kind of wants to, though," sighed Sam, scooping up the volleyball when he failed to return Priestly's serve yet again.

"Take it you're not too keen on dating her, then," said Priestly, following Sam over to the kid's stuff, smiling and taking a soda when Sam offered him one. "Wanna go sit down?"

"Sure," replied Sam, following Priestly to one of the picnic tables nearby. He sat down on one side and smiled when Priestly sat down opposite him and cracked open his soda.

"So why don't you want to date Jessica? She sure is attractive," said Priestly, glancing at Jessica as one of Sam's guy friends wrapped their arms around Jessica's waist and pulled her under a wave.

"Um, kinda in the same boat as you, Priestly," muttered Sam, head dipping, bangs falling in front of his eyes when Priestly smiled at him.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. My friends, they, um, don't really know about me yet."

"Don't really?"

"Not at all, then."

"I'm sure they won't take it badly if you tell them. I mean, you all are in college right?" When Sam nodded Priestly laughed, "Well _shit_, not like they're all not gonna experiment with the same sex at one point or another, right?"

"You don't know those guys, Priestly."

"Lemme guess, they're in a frat? Listen, Sam, knew some of the straightest frat guys when I was in school. Sucked cock like porn stars behind closed doors, though."

"I take it you're out of school, then?"

"Went for a semester and it wasn't really for me. Couldn't really hang around those Banana Republic wearing normals. I started working at Beach City Grill full-time and I've kind of just been hanging in there. Been thinking about going back, though. Definitely make enough in wages and tips to set-up some sort of monthly payment system."

"Beach City Grill? That's a--?"

"It's a sandwich shop. I work there with Tish, Jen, and Piper," said Priestly, gesturing over to his friends. "That there's Noah and Scott."

"I see. It's cool that you hang out with the people you work with."

"You don't?"

"No. Jess was pretty much the first friend I made at Stanford and I just hang out with her friends. I don't--" Sam laughed awkwardly, couldn't really tell Priestly that he didn't easily trust people.

"Trust people?"

"Yeah," breathed Sam, "people I've known haven't always been the most reliable. Nobody except my brother, really."

"That's shit, man, there's gotta be other people you can trust. But anyway, so you go to Stanford? Them's the big leagues, Sam."

"I guess."

"So, you a Junior?"

Sam laughed, "No way. I just started this semester," he said, furrowing his brow and biting his lip when Priestly's eyes widened. _Wow, way to ruin any sort of chance you had, Winchester_.

"Well y'look older," said Priestly, feeling a little dirty for perving on Sam when he was probably just barely eighteen.

"Sort of an effect of the lifestyle," muttered Sam; John wasn't even fifty yet, but on some days he looked particularly haggard and could probably pass off as sixty.

"Yeah, college can do that to you. That's why I work at BCG, so laid back I probably won't ever age," teased Priestly, grinning when Sam blushed.

Sam didn't know how long he'd talked to Priestly. It had to have been long enough for Priestly's friends to want to leave.

"Hey, Bo, we're gonna head back. Trucker's probably swamped with customers," said Tish, smiling at their friends as Jen and Piper walked by with their beaus.

"Yeah, right. He's probably eating lentil soup across the street with Zo."

"Probably. We're still gonna head back, though."

"Alrighty," Priestly looked at Sam and smiled before he looked back to Tish, "I think I'm gonna hang around a little while longer. See you guys tomorrow?"

"You mean you're gonna make it so I'm not the only one gettin' laid at the shop?" laughed Tish, patting Priestly on the head before saying 'goodbye' and catching up with the others.

Sam swallowed hard, heart skipping a beat in his chest, groin throbbing in agreement to what Tish had suggested. "Is that uh, why you're, um--"

"What? You think—_no, _Sam. Platisha just likes to rag on me because she's the only one that's been getting any. I mean, that we all know about; Jen and Piper don't really give details. But Tish? Kind of gets around. But I mean, if _you_ want to, I wouldn't be completely adverse to the idea…"

"You wouldn't?"

"Gotta admit you're hot, Sam, and you definitely aren't the kind of person I'd initially thought you were. I always tell the girls not to just look at the wrapper and I still do the same kind of shit."

"Don't even worry about it. I, uh, wouldn't exactly mind getting with you either…"

"Yeah?" asked Priestly, leaning further over the picnic table and looking intently at Sam.

Sam caught his lip between his teeth and then let it go, flush blossoming over his cheeks as he said, "Yeah."

"Want to go to mine?"

Sam smiled and whispered, "_Yeah_."

* * *

Jessica frowned. "But Sam, you've known this guy for a couple of hours at most. Do you really think it's smart to just go off with him? What if he's some sort of sociopath?"

"Jessica, he was here with other people. Perfectly normal in his interactions with them. I'm pretty sure he's not a sociopath."

"But he's a _freak_, Sam," said Bethany, and Sam really wanted to punch the petite brunette in the head.

"He's standing _right_ there, Beth," hissed Sam, hated so much the fact that they couldn't see Priestly as a _person_ and not just the accessories in his face. "You guys can all stick around but I'm going to go hang out with him, okay? I'll have my phone with me, Jessica, so if you're really worried just shoot me a message, alright?"

"Okay, Sam, if you're sure…"

"I am," said Sam, pulling Jessica into his arms and briefly squeezing her before smiling and turning back toward Priestly. "I'll let you guys know when I get back to the dorm, okay?"

"You better," said Jessica quietly, watching as Sam walked over to the parking lot with the mohawked man.

"I'm sorry my friends think you're crazy, man."

"No worries. Comes with the appearance, I guess. Even though most crazies are older, successful white guys, not the punks in their mid-twenties who work at sandwich shops."

"For what it's worth, I don't think you're crazy," said Sam quietly, blushing when Priestly smirked at him.

"I would hope you wouldn't go home with me if you thought that, Sam," said Priestly, unlocking his truck and opening the passenger's door for Sam, smiling as Sam hoisted himself up into the vehicle. He closed the door after Sam and shook his head in amusement. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. "Now you're sure you want to go home with me?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded, felt heat pooling in his stomach when Priestly rubbed his thumb over the piercing beneath his lower lip. "Yeah, I'm sure," he answered, gasping when Priestly grinned at him before Priestly curled a hand around the back of his neck and leant in.

Priestly groaned and cupped the side of Sam's face, angling his head as he slid his tongue over Sam's lips. "Good," he said once he pulled back, rubbing his thumb over Sam's bottom lip before starting his car. He turned down the volume when music practically exploded out of the speakers. He looked to Sam and smiled when he saw a small one pulling at Sam's mouth. "I take it you don't think my music is _complete_ shit."

"No way, dude, this is the kind of music I_ like_. Grew up around classic rock and it just got annoying after a while. This," Sam gestured to the radio, "this is more _my_ kind of music."

"Awesome," said Priestly, slipping on a pair of shades and then pulling out of the beach lot, turning up the music as he drove them back to his apartment.

He hesitated a moment outside of his apartment complex. It had been a while since he and his friends had hung out at his place so he couldn't be sure how clean it would be. Priestly gestured for Sam to step in ahead of himself and he dropped his messenger bag by the door before closing it behind him.

"So, this is my place," said Priestly quietly, nervously watching as Sam investigated, fingers trailing over his furniture and the pictures scattered over the walls.

"It feels like you," replied Sam, dropping down onto the worn sofa, legs comfortably splayed.

"Mm, how do you know what I feel like?" asked Priestly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the jamb between the kitchen and living room.

Sam slid his tongue over his bottom lip and smiled coyly at Priestly. "I don't, but I'd really like to."

Priestly laughed and walked into the kitchen. "I'd offer you a beer, but…"

"I know, not old enough. I'm not really into beer anyway."

"High school partier?"

"More like my brother decided to introduce me to beer on my sixteenth birthday."

"Oh, rough," chuckled Priestly, sitting close to Sam on the couch and taking a big pull from the bottle of Stella he uncapped.

"Yeah, it kind of put me off beer forever. Dean, my brother, underestimated my tolerance."

"I'm sure you've built up a little more tolerance, Sam. I'll get you a beer if you want one."

"Maybe I'll have a little," said Sam, curling his fingers around Priestly's wrist when Priestly agreed and made to get up. He cupped the side of Priestly's face and pulled Priestly closer to himself, eyes falling closed as he pressed their lips together, tongue darting into Priestly's mouth, catching the taste of Stella before he caught the innate taste of Priestly.

Priestly groaned and set his beer on the beat-up coffee table, kneeling on the couch and turning toward Sam. He cupped his hand over Sam's hip and tugged Sam closer to himself, fingers slipping up under Sam's t-shirt, digging into warm bare flesh.

Sam hummed in pleasure and arched closer to Priestly, thumb brushing over Priestly's sideburn, thrill thrumming up his spine at the feel of Priestly's facial hair under his palms. He sighed into Priestly's mouth and lied back on the small couch, dragging Priestly down between his thighs, hips hitching when Priestly ground down against him.

He slid his hand up over Priestly's cheek, fingers curling in Priestly's spiked hair, fingertips mussing his mohawks.

"_Sam_," groaned Priestly, rocking against Sam. He could feel the hard length of Sam's cock against him, Sam's tight swimming trunks leaving nothing to the imagination. He pulled back and looked between them, Sam's cock clearly outlined in Sam's shorts. "Shit, you're big," he whispered, pressing the heel of his palm against Sam's erection and alternating pressure against him.

"God, _Priestly_," breathed Sam, tossing his head back and keening when Priestly licked a stripe up the length of his throat before sucking at his pulse. He slid his free hand up Priestly's arm, fingers curling around Priestly's bicep and squeezing when Priestly slid his hand further up his shirt, lifting the thin fabric up beneath his armpits, fingertips teasingly pinching at his nipples.

"Sam, _Sam_, take this off," whispered Priestly, leaning back from Sam and watching with a smile as Sam scrambled to pull his shirt off. "Jesus, Sam," he husked, lying back and pulling Sam on top of himself.

Sam gasped and planted one hand on the cushions as he flicked open the buttons of Priestly's cut-off shirt, slowly revealing inked and freckled skin, eyes widening when he caught sight of Priestly's nipple piercings, bars through each hard nub. "You pierced anywhere _else_?"

Priestly quirked a brow at Sam and smirked. "Guess you'll find out, huh?" he asked, winking when Sam's mouth fell open.

"You can't be serious…" said Sam, awed and a little freaked out that Priestly might have _other_ body parts pierced. He kept his eyes on Priestly's abdomen as he finished unbuttoning Priestly's shirt, eyes taking in the glint of Priestly's navel bar. "Jesus," he breathed, catching Priestly's eye and smiling when he got a little nod. He slowly ducked down and rubbed his cheek against Priestly's belly, chuckling when Priestly's muscles fluttered. He flicked his tongue out, tracing the rim of Priestly's bellybutton before he teased the tip of his tongue over the navel bar, tongue rolling over the ball before he sealed his mouth over Priestly's piercing and sucked.

"Fuck, _Sammy_."

Sam pulled back from Priestly's stomach and looked down at him, furrow between his brows.

"Sam, hey, man, what's the matter?" asked Priestly, sitting up and cupping Sam's jaw.

He heard _Dean's_ voice calling him 'Sammy' in his head and felt a weird sort of closeness to Priestly when he used the nickname his dad and brother had for him.

"Nothing, just, you called me _Sammy_."

"Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't real--"

"No, no, it's more than okay, Priestly," said Sam, leaning over Priestly and sucking at the plump bow of Priestly's mouth.

Priestly moaned and locked his arms around Sam's waist, hips undulating against Sam's as Sam enthusiastically sucked at his tongue. He grinned against Sam's mouth and slid his hand up Sam's back, sliding his hand into Sam's hair and curling his fingers in it.

Sam groaned and rolled his hips against Priestly's, wanted so much to press against Priestly skin to skin.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam, c'mon," said Priestly, gently pushing at Sam's chest and working the buttons of his shorts open.

Sam quickly caught on and undid the tie of his swimming trunks, pulling both his shorts and underwear off in one tug.

"Eager, huh?"

"You think so?" asked Sam, swallowing hard when Priestly dropped his shorts on the floor, getting an eyeful of Priestly's thick cock. "Seems you are, too," he said, sliding his hand down Priestly's stomach and tugging at Priestly's pubes, other hand curling around the weeping length of Priestly's dick.

"Oh, god, _Sammy_," hissed Priestly, curling his fingers over Sam's before dragging Sam's mouth against his own.

Sam moaned and tightened his fingers around Priestly, tongue fucking into Priestly's mouth as Priestly fucked up into his fist.

"Sam, _Sam_, let me," and Priestly pulled out from under Sam, rearranging him on the couch so his back was against the cushions and his feet were flat against the floor. He smirked and pushed Sam's thighs apart, circling his fingers around Sam's cock and licking over the fullness of Sam's balls.

"Jesus, Priestly," breathed Sam, back arching when Priestly smiled up at him before taking the crown of his dick into that pretty mouth.

Priestly hummed and suckled at Sam's cockhead, tongue sliding over the slit, lapping up the precome leaking from the slit.

Sam's breath stuttered out of him, hips jerking when Priestly took more of him into his mouth, soft lips sliding warm and tight down his length. "Priestly, oh_ god_," he groaned, he'd never been with anyone who could take more than a few inches of his dick.

Priestly moaned and slid his hands up Sam's thighs, palming Sam's hips and holding them down. He took a deep breath and slid more of Sam into his mouth, swallowing when Sam's dick touched the back of his throat. He cheered internally when Sam turned into a babbling mess above him, knew how damned good it was to have a tight throat around the head of your dick. He carefully breathed, tongue fluttering along the underside of Sam's cock, laving over the throbbing vein there.

"Priestly, oh _shit_," groaned Sam, hips desperately jerking up into Priestly's mouth, He gasped when Priestly curled his fingers around the base of his cock, bobbing up and down his length, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Priestly pulled off for a moment and jerked his hand along Sam as he caught his breath, beaming at Sam when Sam looked at him with pure need in his eyes. "Okay?" he asked, voice rough as he slid one hand up Sam's chest. He felt how hot with arousal Sam was, face and chest flushed with _want_.

Sam nodded stupidly, body jerking when Priestly tweaked one of his nipples. "Priestly, fuck, man, I'm close," he moaned, palming Priestly's skull as Priestly went back to work, tongue fluttering beneath the head before Priestly suckled at just the crown. Priestly pinched his nipple between thumb and forefinger again and a drawn out moan fell from his mouth and his hips hitched. He moaned when Priestly just went with it, taking his cock all the way down, Priestly's nose pressed into his pubes.

"Fuck, Priestly, I'm gonna come," he hissed, fingers clenching tightly in Priestly's hair as his toes curled and he came with a cry, hips jerking helplessly as Priestly sucked him down, swallowing every drop he had to offer. "Oh _god_," he groaned, hips twitching one last time when Priestly pulled off of his cock, dick spurting one last time, come slicking Priestly's swollen mouth.

"Christ, Sam," chuckled Priestly, voice shot. He swiped his thumb over Sam's jizz on his lip and sucked Sam's release from his finger, laughing breathily when Sam gasped, hips bucking once more before Sam collapsed back against the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Goddamn, you are spectacular" moaned Sam, eyes falling closed when he sat up and realized Priestly had a hand around his neglected cock, flushed and dripping pre-ejaculate on his flat belly. He groaned when a string or precome dribbled out of Priestly's cock, catching on the bar pierced through Priestly's navel.

"On the couch," he said, voice low. "On the _couch_," repeated Sam, eyebrow cocked when Priestly scrambled to settle on the couch. He groaned when Priestly continued stroking his cock, eyes intent on the up and down of Priestly's fist over his length.

"Gonna watch me, _Sammy_?" asked Priestly, winking at Sam when he said Sam's name. "You can watch, I like it," he said, spreading his legs wider and cupping his balls, massaging them with his palm as he twisted his fist up his length, palm rubbing over the slick head every time he reached the tip.

"Hell no, I wanna _taste_," answered Sam, shoving in between Priestly's legs and dipping down, licking over the head, wriggling the tip of his tongue against the slit and catching Priestly's pre-come.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna say no to that," said Priestly, tugging at Sam's hair when Sam slurped his cock between his lips. He grunted and tipped his head back against the couch, legs lazily splayed as Sam expertly sucked his cock. He couldn't believe how well Sam sucked dick, sure that Sam wasn't too experienced, but was he ever wrong. He moaned when Sam licked over a particularly sensitive spot, hips hitching when Sam licked the base of his cock.

"Fucking hell, Sammy," he groaned, covering Sam's hand on his stomach when Sam planted it there. He hissed when Sam thumbed his navel piercing, letting go of Sam's hand so Sam could freely play with it. His muscles fluttered when Sam gently tugged at it, panting when Sammy bobbed up and down his length. "Jesus, you're good at this," said Priestly, asshole clenching when Sam's finger teased over his perineum.

He let out a slow breath; sure Sam could get him to come in no time. The feel of Sam's soft mouth wrapped around him and the fact that no one else had touched his cock for at least a few months had his stomach clenching, heat pooling in his belly.

"God, Sam, so fuckin' good, baby," breathed Priestly, petting Sam's head, hips bucking when Sam reached up and twisted the bar through his left nipple. "Oh, _shit_."

Sam hummed and rubbed his thumb over the bar through Priestly's belly button, humming when Priestly's fingers tightened in his hair. He hummed again when Priestly went silent, looking up at Priestly as he sucked his cock. He watched the way Priestly kept biting at his lower lip, hair flat and damp against his skull, face flushed and chest heaving. "C'mon, Priestly," he said after he pulled back, he curled his fingers around Priestly's cock and fluttered his tongue against the head, smiling when Priestly's legs twitched before clamping tight around his sides.

"Gonna, Sam, _shit_ I'm gonna," grunted Priestly, hips snapping in an attempt to fuck into the heat of Sam's mouth but to no avail. He panted when Sam smacked his cockhead against his tongue and he lost it, muscles tightening up as he let out a strangled moan, thick ropes of come shooting from his dick, coating Sam's pink tongue.

Sam moaned and swallowed Priestly's spunk, suckling at Priestly's head, catching all of Priestly's release. He rubbed his thumb over the rim over Priestly's bellybutton, smiling when Priestly's abdomen fluttered under his touch. He laughed when Priestly hauled him onto his lap, sweat slick skin sticking when Priestly crushed their mouths together.

Priestly pulled Sam against his chest when he collapsed onto his side on the couch. He pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's mouth and tugged Sam tight against him. He sighed when Sam traced the scorpion tattoo on his neck, sighing at the soft flutter of Sam's fingers over his neck.

"I think you're gonna stay here for a while," he said, with a soft smile, pushing Sam's damp hair out of his face when he felt the soft puffs of Sam's breath against his throat.

* * *

Sam rubbed at his eye, forgot where he was for a second before he saw the bottle of Stella on the table. "Priestly?" he asked, sighing and sitting up only to be dragged back against a hard, warm chest. "Hey," he laughed, settling back against Priestly, couldn't help but relax back into Priestly's warmth.

"Time is it?" asked Priestly, letting go of Sam.

Sam bent over the side of the couch and rummaged through the pockets in his shorts, finding his phone and pulling it out. "Shit," he swore softly, flipping his phone open and reading the message from Jess. He quickly sent her one back, telling her he was on his way back to the dorms.

"Hey, Priestly? You, um, think you can take me back to campus?"

"Yeah, Sammy, sure," answered Priestly, getting up from the couch and pulling his clothes on. He left Sam to put his own clothes on and grabbed his keys out of the small kitchen. "You ready?" he asked, smiling when Sam smoothed out his t-shirt before tucking his phone back into his shorts.

"Yeah."

Priestly smiled when Sam fell asleep in the car, knew a day in the sun and the really good orgasm were the cause of Sam's sleepiness; he was sure as hell exhausted, too.

He was wont to wake Sam up but he really couldn't just hang around Sam's campus. He gently shook Sam's shoulder and said, "Hey, Sam, you're home, buddy."

Sam groaned and straightened himself, pushing his hair back from his face and turning to Priestly. "So, hey, uh, thanks for today, Priestly," he said, didn't want to just hop out of the cab without saying anything.

"Sam, hey," said Priestly after a moment of awkward silence, "can I get your number?"

Sam grinned and took Priestly's cell-phone, adding himself as a new contact and punching in his mobile number.

"Sam," said Priestly quietly, curling his fingers around Sam's wrist before he stepped down from his truck, "Call you tomorrow?"

Sam smiled stupidly and said, "You better," leaning in to kiss Priestly before smiling and walking toward his residence hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings**: cross over, pre-series/Stanford, rimming, safe sex, bottom!Sam, schmoop  
**Summary**: Sam lets Jessica know about him and Priestly and he and Priestly get together for their second date.

* * *

It was stupid of Sam to feel happy when Priestly texted him a few minutes later, making sure that he'd safely gotten into his room. He quickly typed _yeah, thanks_ back with a goofy little smiley face tacked on at the end. He rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement when Priestly sent back _:p no problem_.

He was surprised when he got back to his room and found that his roommate, Jason, _and_ Jessica were there. "Hey guys, uh, what's goin' on?" he asked, absently rubbing at his mouth, could still feel the touch of Priestly's lips against his own; felt like Jessica and Jason would just _know_ what he'd been doing with Priestly.

"Sorry, man, she was adamant about coming up here. Thought that guy murdered you or something," said Jason, dramatically flopping back on his twin bed, one arm thrown behind his head.

"Sam, oh my _god_, you're okay!" said Jessica happily, throwing her arms around Sam and squishing herself in his arms.

Sam awkwardly patted her on the back before taking a step back from her. "I told you I was coming back earlier," he said slowly, didn't know why Jessica thought he _wasn't_ going to be okay.

"Yeah, but--"

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You were thinking that _I _didn't send you that message, right? That Priestly sent it because I _wasn't_ okay with him?"

"I don't know, Sam, I was just _worried_ about you, okay?" said Jessica, voice a little louder than before, "You didn't answer your phone when it rang, and didn't text me back until an hour after I messaged you."

"You're not my mom Jessica! You don't have to know where I am all the time," shouted Sam, didn't appreciate the way Jessica was trying to keep tabs on him. "Neither are you my _girlfriend_, so no need to get all possessive on me, either," he said, "because seriously, what _was_ that at the beach, huh?"

He knew he was being dick-ish, but everyone hassling him earlier had beyond annoyed him, and he didn't need any crap for hanging out with Priestly after the fact. Priestly was a good person and his friends, well _Jessica's_ friends just judged Priestly on his appearance. It was stupid and childish and he didn't know why Bethany and Jessica were up in arms about Priestly's dress choices being different from the dress choices the guys they knew had.

"I wasn't getting _possessive_ on you, Sam. I _care_ about you! I was just trying to protect you. Priestly, he look--"

"Looked _what_, Jessica?"

Jessica bit her lip and looked back at Jason for support. When she got no help from him she grabbed onto Sam and did her best to haul the man down the hallway to the hall common room.

Sam went along with her out into the hallway and forcefully pulled his arm out of Jessica's hold. "I really don't need to deal with this shit again, Jess. I can read people well enough that I don't need yours or anybody else's help to decide who I should and shouldn't hang out with!" he said loudly, barely sparing her a glance as he stormed off toward the stairwell. He bounded down the stairs, quickly pushing out of the residence hall and into the cool night air.

He felt a little bit of his annoyance bleed out of him when the crisp air washed over him. He scrubbed a hand through his salt and sweat mussed hair and took a deep breath, crossing his arms over his chest, a little chilly in only his t-shirt and swimming trunks. He felt a little stupid still dressed in his beach clothes, thought quickly pushed out of his head when he thought about the stupid shit going on with Jessica.

Sam really couldn't understand why all of his friends were worried. Priestly honestly didn't look like any sort of serial killer. He just looked like your everyday average punk; hair ridiculously coifed and dyed, clothes a little more out there than was the norm. He thought it was ignorant that they all had just assumed that he would be in trouble associating with Priestly, like he wasn't an adult who could judge situations for himself.

He let out a breath and started walking, didn't really have any direction in mind. He just needed to clear his head, knew he couldn't have the _safe_ he'd been searching for all along if he didn't fit in anywhere. Before he even knew what he was doing his cell phone was pressed against his ear and he was sitting on a stone bench underneath a large tree.

"_Yeah_?"

Sam frowned, pulling his phone away from his ear before pressing the mobile against his ear again, "Dean?"

"_You drunk or something, Sammy? Of course it's Dean._"

"Sorry, man, did I wake you up?"

"_Kind of, but it's probably about time I get up anyway; haven't had any grub for a few hours and I'm starving_."

"Oh," said Sam. He let out a soft sigh and said, "I'll, um, guess I'll let you go so you can pick up some food, then. Talk to you la--"

"_Whoa, pump the brakes there, kiddo. I know that dejected tone when I hear it, man. The fuck's the matter? You, uh, not enjoying the apple pie life?_"

"I," Sam sighed again, seemed to do that a lot whenever he spoke to Dean on the phone, "I sort of hooked up with someone today."

"_Right on, little brother. Knew you had some Winchester in you somewhere._"

"_And_," said Sam, ignoring his brother's jibe, "my friends had a shit-storm over me going home with him. They don't even know we had sex."

"_Oh shit, little brother's getting booty calls. _Nice."

"It wasn't a booty-call, man. I just met the guy," answered Sam, smacking his palm against his forehead when he _heard_ Dean's smirk over the line.

"_So what, who cares what your friends think? I know you, man, you can _read_ people. You read people damned well so I trust your judgment, Sammy. You hook up with whoever the hell you want, you hear me?_"

"Yeah, but, Dean, they're all pissed off at me. The guy I hooked up with, he's a little, _unconventional_ looking."

"_You always did like those emos and punks, kid_."

"I hate how you think I have a _type_."

"_He have eyeliner and piercings?_"

"Maybe…"

"_Didn't even get a look at his face? Sammy, you sly dog._"

"Okay, so maybe he does."

"_And how many of the guys that you've been with before have worn eyeliner and had piercings?_"

"_Dean_, that's not the _point_."

"_I know it's not, but you can't deny that I'm right_."

"Alright, whatever, jerk, you're right. You wanna tell me anything useful, like how the hell I can convince my friends that I'm not completely strange because I wanna get with a guy that has more artificial holes in his face than actual orifices?"

"_Why do you need to convince them, Sammy? As long as you're happy and getting laid what should their opinion of your preferences matter to them?"_

"You are seriously _no_ help, Dean."

"_You gotta give me a little more to go on if you want any advice, there, little brother_."

"They don't trust Priestly because of the way he looks; were giving him shit because he doesn't look like everyone else that they're around all day every day."

"…_So, basically because this Priestly guy looks a little different they think he's a psycho killer?_"

"Yes!"

"_People are so goddamned ignorant. Worried about some punk ass kid when there are worse things to worry about in the world_."

"One, I agree with you. And two, Priestly is not just some _punk ass kid_."

"_Sure sounds like one. But seriously, Sam, you shouldn't care. You keep doin' what you're doin' and they're just gonna have to accept that you're not into their apple pie vision of people._"

Sam huffed, "I guess you're right. But one thing I don't get is how you're okay with talking about all my emotional shit but when I used to ask you _anything_ you'd always change the subject."

"_Hell yeah, I'm right. Listen, I gotta get going now or else my stomach is gonna eat itself. Don't hesitate to call if you need the wise advice of your big brother, though, okay? And about the other thing, it's because that's _my_ shit and I don't need to be airing my dirty laundry to my kid brother._"

"You're so retarded, Dean. Anyway, don't need you eatin' yourself so I'll talk to you later."

"_Whatever, bitch._ _Laters, little brother_."

Sam let out a slow breath and tucked his cell phone back in his pocket. He leant back against the tree, still not up to facing any of his friends. He knew Dean was right, that he shouldn't care what his friends thought about Priestly. He still couldn't imagine how difficult things would be if his friends didn't accept Priestly. He should be able to hook-up with or date anyone he wanted and get his friends' approval. It shouldn't matter how that person looked, so long as he was happy with the person.

He _was_ happy with Priestly. For the brief amount of time he'd been around the other man he'd honestly felt happy. Priestly made him feel more carefree than he'd ever felt, even as a naïve child; even before Dean had told him about the things that went bump in the night.

He broke out of his reverie when a couple of giggling girls ran past him. Sam shook his hair out of his face and stood, stretching and bracing himself to finish the conversation he'd been having with Jessica. He was sure she'd still be in the common room; knew that Jessica wouldn't just let him walk out of their argument like he did.

Sam offered Jessica a little half-smile when he approached the common room. He wasn't entirely sure how the rest of their conversation would go, but he figured it best for him to go in with a positive outlook.

"Hey," he said softly, taking a seat next to her, looking at Jessica through his bangs when she let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Sam, Priestly just looked really sketchy. I was just trying to look out for you," she finished quietly, looking up at Sam from beneath her lashes.

"If you haven't noticed I'm big enough to protect myself. And you _were_ getting possessive on me, getting between me and Priestly," replied Sam, feeling his breaths evening out, anger further abating as Jessica explained herself. He still wasn't happy with what she thought about Priestly, but he understood that she genuinely cared about his own well-being.

"So what?" she teased, "It's not like you were trying to hook up with him or anything."

Sam felt his face flush and he took a step back from Jessica.

"You were trying to hook up with him?" asked Jessica, mouth turning down in a little frown.

"I wasn't _trying_ to. I just wanted to apologize to him for hitting him with the volleyball."

"But you _did_ hook up with him?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it hooking up…He asked if he could call me again and I kind of said yes."

"_Fuck_, Sam, why didn't you just let me _know_?!"

Sam's brow furrowed when he asked, "Let you know what?"

"I've been trying to get you interested in me and this whole time it's been for nothing. Why didn't you just tell me you like men, Sam?"

Sam's eyes widened, he couldn't quite believe Jessica's nonchalant attitude toward finding out he was gay. "I…really didn't think you'd be so cool with it."

"If you didn't notice from time spent with my family during Parent's weekend, my brother is gay," said Jessica, "I really do not care about other peoples' sexuality."

"If you're okay with sexuality why were you so wary about Priestly's appearance?"

"It wasn't so much his appearance," when Sam cocked his head at her Jessica amended, "okay, so he does look kind of odd, but he's just. He's a lot older than us, Sam."

"He's actually only five years older than us. And how does he look odd? So maybe he has some crazy hair, but there was nothing wrong with his outfit. He had on a plaid shirt and some long shorts."

"With combat boots…on the _beach_."

"Okay, so that_ is_ a little weird. But, Jessica, I promise you, he's a good person. I wouldn't have gone home with him if I didn't trust him at least a little bit. You gotta trust me to be able to take care of myself."

"I _do_, Sam, it's just I'm--"

"Worried about me, I get it," finished Sam with a grin.

"Are," Jessica let out a relieved breath, "are we okay now?"

"I think we might be. You gonna get all possessive again if I decide to hang out with Priestly again."

"Well _duh_."

"Jessica…"

"I'm not going to try and convert you to women or anything, Sam, but I don't see you enough as it is. I'm going to protest anytime he tries to steal you away, you hear me?"

Sam laughed and threw his arm around Jessica's shoulders when they stood, gently squeezing her to his side as he said, "I hear you."

* * *

"Oh my _god_, Sam, who _have_ you been texting all day?" asked Bethany, leaning over the table and plucking Sam's cell phone out of his grasp.

"Beth, _no_," growled Sam, hunching over the table in an attempt to snatch his phone back. He thought his hunter reflexes would've prevented any sort of snatching, but he was so distracted by his conversation that he didn't even see Bethany coming.

"Ooh, who you writing to, Sam, some _girl_?" asked Bethany not recognizing the number written beneath the message. Her eyes narrowed when she read the name beneath the number and she practically shrieked, "_Priestly_?" She glanced at Sam for a second before looking back at the message, "_Downtown_? He's gonna take you _downtown_?"

"Bethany, what the _fuck_," he said, walking around to her side of the table and crowding against her in the booth, using all his imposing height to get her to hand over the phone.

"What about _Jessica_? You gonna tell her you got with a _dude_? I don't think fucking guys is gonna get you anywhere with Jess," hissed Bethany, elbowing Tiffany in the side so her friend would agree.

"Maybe Sam doesn't want to get with Jessica," said Tiffany quietly, gently nudging Sam's shin when he sat back down, showing her support.

"I _don't_ want to get with Jessica. Besides, _Bethany_, I already spoke to Jessica about what's going on with Priestly and she took everything pretty well, considering."

"She's only taking it well because Jessica is too _nice_ to call you out on your perverted ways!" answered Bethany, pitch so high she was practically screeching.

Tiffany eased Bethany back into her seat, warily eying Sam when she saw her friend's eyes darken. "Sam…" she said softly in an attempt to deter some of his anger. She let out a soft breath when Sam just narrowed his eyes at Bethany and shook his head, slowly making his way out of the mess hall leaving her and a smug Bethany.

"Do you always have to be such a jerk?" she asked exasperatedly, slinging her book bag over her shoulder before following after Sam.

* * *

"Sam! Hey, _Sam_," yelled Tiffany, running after Sam as he headed to class. She had Discovering the New World to the Civil War history with him so it was good that she caught up with him anyway. "Don't listen to a thing Bethany says. She's just a bigoted bitch and doesn't know anything."

"You're not upset with me I take it?"

"Did you not get that oh so subtle shin nudge?"

"I thought your leg just might've twitched."

"I totally support you pursuing something with Priestly."

"So I have two really amazing friends that don't care that I wanna get with a guy? Is this real life?" he asked rhetorically, chuckling when Tiffany offered him a blunt "Yes!".

"Oh," she laughed, "you weren't _really_ asking. But yeah, Sam. You're always gonna have people that accept who you are and others that won't. Bethany can't understand that not all men like boobs and vagina. Which is totally retarded because she'll have sex with girls when _she's_ drunk and she gets pissed when people question _her_," finished Tiffany with a hard roll of her eyes.

"You're right, that is pretty stupid," huffed Sam, so tempted to harp on Bethany but he knew that wouldn't do either of them any good.

"So how'd things go with Priestly?" asked Tiffany after a few moments, smiling cheekily at Sam as they sat down in their History class.

"Details or just in general?" He laughed when Tiffany perked up, "I'm not going into any details. I mean, we hooked up and I'm pretty sure we're seeing each other again."

"Cool. So…is he pierced anywhere else?"

"Let's just say his labret isn't the lowest piercing he has," he said, sure that Tiffany would be thinking about exactly _where_ Priestly's lowest piercing was for the entirety of class.

* * *

It had been over a week and Priestly still hadn't called him about getting together again. Priestly had been replying to his text messages, but no mention of hanging out or hooking up. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything right away, but really? A week and a half?

He let out a heavy sigh and continued walking to class. He couldn't believe he'd left his phone in his room, but he'd already been halfway across campus and he would be late to class if he went back for it.

"Hey."

Sam kept walking, too caught up in his thoughts to take in anything around him.

"Hey, _Sammy_."

He perked up at that, glancing around with a frown until his eyes fell upon the truck idling along next to him as he walked. He stopped walking, mouth falling open as the truck paused next to him. "_Priestly_?"

"And Jessica," said Priestly, gesturing to Jessica in the back.

"Why—why are you _here_?"

"Someone left their phone in their room," said Jessica, hopping out of Priestly's truck. "Jason messaged me and said someone had been trying to reach you all day so I went up and guess who was calling?"

"I'm taking it that it was you?" asked Sam, ducking down and peering at Priestly through the passenger's side window.

"Yeah, so get in," said Priestly, leaning over and pushing the door open.

"I have class…"

" Got a test?"

"No."

"Missed any of this class yet?"

"Well _no_."

"Just get in," said Priestly in a no-argument tone.

Sam looked to Jessica and she said, "I'll take good notes for you, don't worry."

"So much for protesting when he tries to steal me away, Jess," he laughed, squeezing Jessica's shoulder before turning back to the truck, "guess I'm going with you," said Sam, small smile pulling at his mouth as he stepped up into Priestly's truck and settled in.

"Thanks for helping me find him, Jessica," said Priestly, planting a hand on Sam's thigh as he leaned toward the passenger's window.

"Anything to keep Sam from being an emo-pants," replied Jessica with a grin, offering both men a little wave as she started walking toward class.

"Honestly, I think she just helped you out because she got a ride closer to class."

Priestly chuckled as he watched Sam watch Jessica go toward their class. "You don't _have_ to come with me if you wanna go to class, Sam. Just figured I'd come see what's up since you weren't taking my calls and all."

"I forgot my phone and I've had class all day," said Sam in his defense, huffing when Priestly smiled teasingly at him.

"Dude, no worries, I'm just messing with you."

"So…" said Sam after they still hadn't moved. "Didn't have to work today?"

"Naw, I do."

"What time?"

Priestly glanced down at his watch and said, "Uh, twenty minutes ago?"

"And they're okay with that? The people you work with?"

"I'm never on time," said Priestly, still grinning at Sam.

"Dude, you gotta stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out."

"Maybe if you did something for me I would."

Sam quirked a brow at Priestly, eyes darkening when Priestly playfully jutted out his lips. "Yeah?"

"'less you wanna go to class instead."

Sam laughed and curled his hand around the back of Priestly's neck, leaning across the bench seat and planting his mouth against Priestly's. He felt Priestly's mouth pull up at the corners, his own mouth reflecting Priestly's happy little smile.

"Alright, so, I definitely gotta head in to work now. I wasn't really sure if you'd want to come in with me, but I think everyone's in the shop today so I might be able to jet earlier and we can actually do something."

"I, uh, don't mind hanging out in the shop."

"Everyone's real easy-goin', Sam, they'll like you. Hell, Tish might even try to pull her moves on you."

"She doesn't know we're um--"

"Seeing each other?"

Sam flushed, "Yeah."

"She does, but she'll still try and hit on you, Sam. She thinks you're hot, too."

"Tish could definitely land someone better than me," answered Sam, huddling down in the bench seat when Priestly started the car and headed off campus.

"You saying I can't?"

"No! Priestly, you could land anyone you wanted. And I'm _really_ happy you're, well, choosing me right now."

"Take you as long as I can get you, Sammy," said Priestly, offering Sam another smile before flicking on the radio and lowering his sunglasses over his eyes. Beach City Grill couldn't have been more than thirty to forty-five minutes away from Stanford the way he drove, so he was surprised when ten minutes into the ride Sam was passed out against the passenger's side window. It wasn't like the ride was all that smooth, especially because his truck was as old as Sam was.

He made a mental note to ask Sam about it later; knew being able to fall asleep on road trips took skill.

* * *

Priestly pulled into the back lot at Beach City Grill and turned off his truck, prepared to wake Sam from his peaceful sleep, glad he didn't have to, though, as Sam stirred against the window and stretched when he made to shake Sam's shoulder.

"Shit, I fell asleep?" muttered Sam, voice gravelly as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Yeah, man. Clonked out before we even got on the highway."

"God, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible passenger."

"Don't worry about it, Sam. There are enough voices in my head to keep me company."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Priestly, took a second for him to realize that Priestly was just kidding when Priestly's mouth pulled up in a cheeky grin. "Very funny, Priestly."

"Wasn't it?" asked Priestly, climbing out of his truck, "You actually believed me for a second."

"Man, you are worse than my brother," moaned Sam, couldn't believe that he'd found someone he was interested in and they had the same sense of humor as Dean.

"Can't help it that you're a little gullible, Sam," laughed Priestly, throwing his arm around Sam and ushering him around the sandwich shop and through the front door. "'Sup," he called out, seating Sam on one of the barstools at the front counter and going around to the stove. "Apron," he called, smiling at Piper when she pulled one out from under the counter for him, "thanks, Pipe."

"Are you the Sam we've been hearing about for the past week?"

"I hope so," laughed Sam, offering the blonde his hand, "Obviously you know that I'm Sam."

"Yeah, I think I got that," said Piper, "I'm Piper."

"Nice meeting you, Piper."

"That's Jen on the computer and I think you kind of know Tish, but that's her over there spilling her boobs out of her cami for that guy."

Sam watched as the guy leant in and kissed Tish on the cheek before she turned around and let out a loud exhale. His eyes widened when Tish's gaze narrowed in on him and she advanced on him.

"College boy," said Tish, voice smoky as she leant on the counter, pushing her chest out toward Sam.

He gave her boobs a glance and had to admit she had a nice chest. "Tish," he said, smiling as he looked up at her.

"Mm," she hummed, "what can Bo make for you today? Twelve inch, meatball and mozzarella?" she asked, emphasizing the twelve inch.

"Don't you wish, Tish. Didn't you just catch your latest victim? It's not like you to schedule two killings for one night."

"I don't know," said Jen, "She did have a morning date and an evening date yesterday…"

"Hey, I'm an independent woman, if it's that easy to outwit two men then they deserve what they get."

"You might want to change your tune, there, Tish. Sam is a college boy; don't think he'll fall for that. Try harder next time," teased Priestly, heart skipping in his chest when Tish turned back toward Sam with a lecherous grin.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't like sex and have never been able to orgasm?"

"I could believe that no _guy_ has made you, but I'm pretty sure you like sex a _lot_," said Sam quietly, smiling when Tish smirked.

"I like him. You should keep this one, Bo," said Tish, bopping Sam on the tip of his nose with her finger before turning around and taking down Jen's e-mail orders.

"Bo? She keeps calling you Bo, I don't get it."

"You didn't _tell_ him?" laughed Piper, turning to Priestly after she finished wrapping someone's order.

"I've known him for two weeks. I've worked here for five years and it took four years for me to tell you guys."

Sam held his hands up in defense, "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Priestly. I was just curious."

Priestly sighed and set his spatula down, wiping his hands on his apron as he turned toward Sam and said, "Priestly isn't my real name."

"_No_," teased Sam, smiling when Priestly rolled his eyes. He watched as Priestly sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, slick and a little pinker when he let it go.

"And Bo is _part_ of my real name."

"I kind of figured."

"Aaaaaaand, that's all you're going to get for now," said Priestly, eyes crinkling at the corners when he grinned at Sam.

"Right," laughed Sam, leaning forward on the counter, "so what _are_ you making for me? I better be getting lunch out of this since you know, you're making me miss class and everything."

"The best sandwich in this joint," answered Priestly, flashing Sam a smile before turning back to the grill.

"So, a…" and Sam looked at Piper and smiled when she helped him out, "chicken chipotle?

Priestly put down his spatula and slowly turned toward Sam, "How did you _know_?"

"I'm a seer."

"No _way_," said Trucker, knew Sam wasn't truly but he wanted to play with Priestly. He flipped his rat-tail over his other shoulder and finished, "You wouldn't happen to be in the same circle as Zo, would you?"

Piper grinned and nodded for Sam to play along.

"Of course. She taught me everything I know."

"You're shitting me. How can you know Zo and never have been _here_?"

"I've never been to her shop, either," said Sam, noticing the crystal shop across the way, figuring it was this woman named Zo's shop.

"No wonder you're into me, everyone a little off the wall is attracted to me," said Priestly, setting down Sam's Chicken Chipotle down in front of him with a plastic cup of soda.

"Thanks," said Sam, unable to keep his laugher in when he took a bite of his hero. "Dude, Piper told me. I can't believe you believed us."

"Way to give away the game, Sam," sighed Piper, fixing her bandana in her hair before starting another sandwich order.

Priestly narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Can't believe _everyone_ was in on it," he moaned, slapping his palm over his face and dragging it down. He smiled when he pulled his hand away, "_Told_ you everyone would like you," he said, nudging Sam's jaw with his knuckles.

* * *

Sam actually had a really good time hanging out with Priestly and his friends at the shop. He was a little wary about sitting around and getting in people's way, but everyone still kept talking to him even during their dinner rush and he was happy to sit and just watch everyone work when things got too busy.

He was amazed that Priestly managed to get everyone's orders right and keep his attention on him all throughout his shift.

Sam grinned at Priestly when he sat down on a barstool next to him and threw his arm around his shoulders.

"You ready to get out of here?" asked Priestly, looking toward Trucker at one of the tables reading the newspaper, fingers idly playing with his rat-tail. He nodded at his boss and cocked his head toward Sam when Trucker gestured him over.

"Don't see why you can't head out with Sam there. Just don't keep him out _too_ late," teased Trucker, waving Priestly off when Priestly flipped him the bird.

"He's in college, thank you very much," muttered Priestly, standing and turning toward Sam to help him up. "Let's go."

Sam cocked a brow at Priestly as he helped him up. "He's really just gonna let you go like that?"

Priestly shrugged and pulled off his apron, tossing it to Jen when she offered to put it under the counter for him. "He knows I work hard when I'm here so he doesn't care when I come or leave."

"That's pretty damned awesome of him."

"Yeah, but he knew hiring me that I was gonna need to have a pretty relaxed schedule 'cuz I was going to school," said Priestly, waving at everyone as he and Sam left the shop.

"I remember you telling me you went for a semester, but what did you go for?" asked Sam, climbing into Priestly's truck when he opened the door for him.

Priestly waited to answer until he got into the driver's seat. "I went to culinary school for a semester."

"No shit?"

"No shit," confirmed Priestly, smiling at Sam when he grinned at him.

"How'd you get into that?"

"My grandfather was a great cook and I loved watching him cook when he'd visit. He let me help him when I started getting older, taught me bits and pieces of the trade and I started getting really into it. He was the only one that encouraged me to apply to culinary school when I was thinking about what to do after high school."

"That's really awesome, man."

"Yeah," sighed Priestly, "it's too bad I stopped going."

"Why did you stop going?"

"I really didn't fit in there."

Sam quirked an eyebrow at Priestly. "You don't seem like the type of person to care about that kind of thing, though, Priest."

"I really don't. But the other people's thoughts on me affected their judgment on my dishes and I couldn't handle them ragging on my entrees when it was _me_ they didn't like and not actually my food."

"I get you. Like, you know you have the skills so their judging your dishes was worse than their judgment of you."

"Not that I don't think it's just as stupid that they judge me for superficial things, but the fact that they weren't even judging what they were tasting really ticked me off. I couldn't handle it at all and bailed."

"Right," said Sam, nodding in agreement to everything Priestly said. He'd had teachers like that in school as well; didn't like him because he was ahead of the curve in every class he took and didn't grade him fairly because they thought he was a freak, mocking them by doing well.

"Anyway," laughed Priestly quietly, saw the furrow of Sam's brow. Not wanting to bring Sam down he grinned at him and said, "Enough about me. The cheap theater near my place is showing Army of Darkness, you in?"

Sam grinned at Priestly and mimicked cocking a shotgun, "Shop Smart. Shop S-Mart."

* * *

Priestly knew he could happily get used to Sam falling asleep in his passenger's seat. The theater was literally two blocks away and Sam still managed to fall asleep. He was quick to realize that Sam looked even more gorgeous while he slept.

He was wont to wake Sam up when they actually got to the theater, though. Sam looked so relaxed and he hated himself a little for disturbing Sam's temporary peace.

"Dude," he whispered, gently shaking Sam's shoulder. He was a little startled when Sam jerked violently when he woke, but he recovered when Sam offered him a sheepish smile, "Just me, Sammy. Tryna get you up so we can get our AoD on."

"Then I'm up," laughed Sam roughly, rubbing at his eyes as he straightened in the seat.

"Awesome," said Priestly, squeezing Sam's neck gently before climbing out of his truck and locking it. He waited for Sam by the end of the truck bed and smiled stupidly when he took Sam's hand.

Sam chuckled when Priestly tugged him along. "I feel like I'm in middle school," he said, smiling when Priestly looked back at him, cheeks a little flushed.

"You're just too adorable; make me wanna take care of ya', you know?"

"Hey, I'm all for hand-holding, man. No problems with a little PDA."

"Good," said Priestly with a smile, stopping in the middle of the parking lot and framing Sam's neck, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Sam's in a soft kiss. He grinned when Sam when slack against him, Sam's tongue flicking over his labret before teasing at the seam of his mouth for entrance. He quickly granted Sam just that, humming when Sam flicked his tongue against his own.

"Been thinking about kissing you like that since you picked me up," laughed Sam, face flushed as he followed Priestly to the ticket vendor.

"Should've just done it," said Priestly, asking the ticket vendor for two tickets, untwining his fingers from Sam's so he could pay the nine dollars. He kept hold of the two tickets and took Sam's hand again in his free hand, quieting Sam when Sam protested his paying for both of their tickets. "Dude, don't _worry_ about it. I got you covered; I wanted to take you out so I'm paying, you hear?"

Sam nodded and smiled when Priestly grinned. He didn't hesitate to ask for popcorn and an extra large soda when Priestly asked if he wanted any concessions.

"Right on," said Priestly, ordering them their snacks and handing Sam the soda while he handled pumping synthetic butter on the popcorn, shaking copious amounts of salt on top before they headed into the theater.

They weren't surprised that there were hardly any other people in the theater; one guy in the front row, a couple in the back and a group of friends in the center section off to the right of the screen.

Priestly and Sam hunkered down right in the center of the theater, sprawling out and kicking their feet up on the seats in front of them. He grinned when Sam laughed at the contrast between their shoes; his combat boots compared to Sam's semi-clean sneakers. "You're very amusing, man."

"Yeah? Most people just get annoyed," answered Sam with a little shrug, not meeting Priestly's gaze as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Most people?" asked Priestly in disbelief, couldn't believe that anyone could be annoyed with Sam's sense of humor.

"Well, my brother."

"Ah, right. That's 'cuz he's your brother, though. They're _supposed_ to get annoyed with you," replied Priestly, leaning over the armrest and taking a large swallow of soda.

"I guess."

"So, older or younger?"

"What?"

"Your brother."

"Four years older. Name's Dean."

"That's cool. Least he's kind of close in age to you. My older brother is seven years older than I am, and my older sister is three years older than me. Keith and Elle."

"Your sister is close to you…"

"Yeah, but she's not real fond of the way I dress, and she doesn't really approve of the fact that I prefer men over the ladies. She still loves me, though, and that's all I can really ask for, you know?"

"I suppose," said Sam, gulping down some soda before continuing when Priestly looked expectantly at him. "What?"

"What about your brother? He alright with the fact you bat for the other team?"

"Yeah, more than alright. He actually helped me out and introduced me to some guys at school I could talk about it with."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He is," answered Sam with a fond smile; despite the way they fought sometimes, he couldn't deny that he couldn't ask for a better sibling.

Priestly shook his head, unable to fight the grin that pulled at his mouth when he saw Sam smile out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Priestly was pretty sure he had found a friend, and hopefully more, for life in Sam. Sam didn't get annoyed when he quoted every word in the movie; even going so far as to join in with him in reciting the dialogue, attempting to imitate the character's voices as well. Sam didn't care that he practically drowned their popcorn in the artificial butter. Best of all, though, Sam didn't care that he lifted the armrest between them so they could sit as close together as possible, pressed together in the dark as they acted out the movie in their own little bubble.

They'd demolished the popcorn pretty quickly and wasted no time in sitting pressed together from shoulder to hip. He was extremely amused by Sam's gesticulations as they whispered the dialogue, smiling and laughing at the goings on in the movie.

Priestly smirked when there was a quieter scene in the movie. His arm had gone around Sam's shoulders when they'd first sat down, but that was really the only initiated point of contact between them. But during that scene he was a little surprised when Sam's fingers curled around his thigh and squeezed, just resting there as the movie went on.

He'd been supremely distracted after that, Sam's thumb teasingly rubbing over the hole at the knee of his jeans, blunt fingernail occasionally tickling at the sensitive skin at the inside of his knee.

"_Sam_," he mumbled, breath hitching when Sam's hand slid higher up his leg, fingers dipping into the hole at the inner seam of his jeans near his upper thigh. He swallowed hard and looked right into Sam's eyes, saw the little mischievous glint there and his breath caught in his throat. "Sam…"

"Mhm?" hummed Sam, not stopping the slow slide of his fingers over the soft hairs on Priestly's inner thigh.

Priestly let out a slow exhale, eyes following the rub of Sam's fingers over his leg before he looked back at Sam. "You wanna head to my place?"

"What about the movie?" asked Sam, knew there wasn't too long left, though he couldn't deny he was definitely eager to get his hands on more of Priestly's skin now that he'd started.

"Won't be able to ride it out if you keep touching me like you are," said Priestly, stilling Sam's hand on his thigh and moving it back down to his knee.

Sam smiled and shifted in his seat, half-hard in his jeans just from knowing his touch affected Priestly enough to the point of possible jumpage. "I'll be good," he replied, curling his arm around Priestly's waist before leaning against him, hand falling to rest on Priestly's kneecap.

"Won't have to be later," said Priestly, voice low as he smirked at Sam, thumb rubbing over the hollow at the base of Sam's throat. "Hey," he whispered, unable to keep to himself when Sam brushed his mouth against his throat. He tipped Sam's face toward his own and curled his palm over Sam's jaw, eyes falling closed when their lips brushed. He hummed when Sam playfully flicked his tongue over his labret before Sam slid his tongue over his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and let Sam play before he took back control, mapping out Sam's mouth before pulling away with a lazy grin.

"You have to be, too," muttered Sam, rubbing at his cheek with his palm in an attempt to rid himself of his blush. He wasn't able to deny that he wanted to kiss and touch Priestly, but when Priestly initiated he couldn't help but blush; the attention Priestly gave him reduced him to a flushing virgin.

"That wasn't in the rules," answered Priestly, kissing Sam again, tilting his head and angling their mouths to his liking, teasing his tongue over Sam's swollen mouth before pressing a delicate kiss to the bridge of Sam's nose.

Sam wrinkled his nose, not quite used to the rough brush of Priestly's beard over his face, but certainly not unhappy with it. He found himself framing Priestly's face again when he pulled back, thumbs rubbing over the jut of Priestly's sideburns as he caught Priestly's mouth, tongue rubbing over Priestly's plush lips before he dipped inside Priestly's mouth.

"You know," sighed Priestly, licking the taste of Sam from his mouth, "this isn't really conducive to either of us being good," he finished, hand falling to Sam's thigh and squeezing.

"Oh really?" asked Sam, shifting Priestly's palm higher up his leg, pressing Priestly's hand flat against the bulge in his jeans, "I hadn't realized."

Priestly let out a low groan and pressed his mouth against Sam's again, squeezing Sam beneath his denims before pulling away once more. "Almost over, Sam, I promise," he muttered, assuring himself as much as Sam that they could get their hands on each other soon.

They both tried their hardest to last until the end of the movie, letting out relieved breaths and smiling stupidly at each other when the movie ended and the lights went up.

"Good movie," muttered Priestly, stretching when he stood before taking Sam's hand and walking with him out of the theater.

"Usually is," replied Sam, "when I don't have any _distractions_ anyway."

Priestly turned toward Sam then and grinned, dragging Sam in against his side so he could curl his arm around Sam's waist as they walked toward his truck. He let out a slow breath when they both shut their respective doors once they climbed into the truck. He smirked at Sam and moved to catch his mouth before he remembered. "You should probably text Jess and tell her you're gonna be with me for a while longer."

"'Till tomorrow?" asked Sam cheekily, wanted so much for Priestly to say yes.

Priestly hummed and winked, "If you'd like."

"Do you want me to?" asked Sam, quickly tapping out a message to Jess before turning his attention back to Priestly.

"You bet I do," muttered Priestly, eyes falling closed when Sam cupped both sides of his face, thumbs teasing over his sideburns before he met Sam's mouth.

"Your place?" asked Sam breathlessly once he pulled away.

Priestly nodded and started up his car, peeling out of the parking lot fast enough to leave skid marks.

* * *

Priestly was amused that Sam had been so anxious to get back to his place so they could have sex, yet still managed to pass out in the passenger's seat on the way to his apartment.

"Saaaaaaaaam," he drawled, gently squeezing Sam's leg as he repeated Sam's name. He leant over Sam and brushed his mouth across Sam's, "Seeeeeex."

"Yeah?" muttered Sam, peeling one eye open and peering at Priestly hopefully.

"Well, if we go inside. Pretty sure there isn't enough room in this old girl for that," he laughed, unbuckling his belt and climbing out of the truck when Sam practically launched himself out of his car.

"Then what are we standing around for?"

Priestly laughed and locked up his truck, gesturing for Sam to head up the stairs toward his apartment first before he followed.

Sam eagerly bounded up the stairs, heart thundering in anticipation behind his ribcage. He was half-hard in his jeans already, dreams interspersed with things he and Priestly were going to do together. He pressed his back against the door to Priestly's apartment and grinned stupidly when Priestly pressed his palms against the door either side of his head and caught his mouth, pressing their bodies together as Priestly's tongue brushed against his bottom lip before dipping inside.

Priestly hummed and tilted his head, moaning when Sam caught the lobe of his ear in his mouth, agile tongue playing over the piercings there. "Jesus, Sam," he groaned, hips jerking against Sam's as he tried to unlock the door and tilt his head to allow Sam better access at the same time. "Mm, can't get the door open if you keep sucking on my ear like that…"

Sam smiled cheekily and took the keys from Priestly's loose grasp. He quickly unlocked the door and they practically fell through it in their haste to get inside.

Priestly steadied Sam, palms curved over Sam's hips as he nudged the door closed with his foot. He cocked a brow at Sam and smirked when Sam whimpered, hips rolling against his own in an attempt at some friction against his achingly hard cock. "I get you," he said, guiding Sam through his apartment and toward his bedroom.

He grinned predatorily when Sam lay back on the bed, sheets all mussed, but with Sam spread out across the mattress it had never looked better. He pressed a knee against the mattress between Sam's knees and leant over Sam, fingers teasing through Sam's hair as he licked into Sam's mouth.

Sam moaned and threw his arms around Priestly's neck, fingers mussing Priestly's mohawk as he tipped his hips up toward Priestly's, mouth falling open for Priestly's tongue. He grunted when Priestly ground down against him, erections pressed together through their pants as they licked into each other's mouths.

"_Priestly_," he groaned, tugging at Priestly's rapidly flattening hair, flicking his tongue over Priestly's labret. He let go of Priestly's hair and slid his hands up Priestly's shirt, fingers dancing over the warm skin of Priestly's flanks.

"Yeah, Sammy," breathed Priestly, grinning when Sam keened at the nickname. He pressed down against Sam, brushing his mouth over Sam's jaw and down his neck, sucking at the skin there causing Sam to whimper in pleasure.

"Take this off," said Sam, sliding Priestly's t-shirt up his back and grinning when Priestly leant up and peeled it off.

Priestly kicked his combat boots off and then stood up to get his jeans off as well. He chuckled when Sam sat up and watched him strip out of his clothes. He wasn't easily embarrassed, but when Sam looked him up and down he flushed, tempted to cover himself, but then Sam scooted to the end of the bed and cupped his hips, settling him between Sam's thighs.

"God, you're hot," whispered Sam, looking up at Priestly before brushing his mouth over Priestly's stomach, peppering kisses over the musculature of Priestly's abdomen before licking at Priestly's navel bar.

Priestly swallowed hard and tangled his fingers through Sam's hair, enamored by the wet slide of Sam's mouth over his belly. "_Jesus_," he groaned, hips jerking when Sam kissed just beneath his bellybutton. It was hard to stop Sam when he curled his fingers around the base of his cock, tongue swirling around the crown, but he managed to pull back, leaning down and kissing Sam when Sam pouted up at him.

"You gotta get naked first, man," he said, dropping down between Sam's knees so he could ease Sam's shoes off his feet. He smiled when Sam fumbled with the button and fly of his jeans. He watched as Sam lifted his hips and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear.

Priestly stood and took Sam's shirt with him, dropping it on the floor when he got it off.

Sam laughed when Priestly cocked a brow at him, scooting back when Priestly knelt on the edge and advanced on him. He smiled lazily when Priestly framed his face, mouth brushing against his own as Priestly pressed down against him, bodies aligned from chest to knee. "_Priestly_," he hummed, palm just resting on Priestly's ass as he brought their hips together.

"What shall we do, Sam?" asked Priestly slyly, sliding down Sam's body until he was level with Sam's bellybutton. He grinned up at Sam before sliding his tongue around the rim of Sam's navel. He dipped his tongue inside, chuckling when Sam's abdomen fluttered.

"I might have an idea," whispered Sam, sliding his free hand between their bodies and curling his fingers around Priestly's cock.

"Do you?" asked Priestly, licking at the juncture of Sam's hip and thigh, sliding his palm under Sam's knee and spreading him for his taking.

"I think so," whispered Sam, swallowing hard when Priestly tipped his hips up and rubbed his finger over his perineum.

"Okay?"

Sam caught his lip between his teeth and answered Priestly with a moan, hips bucking when Priestly rubbed even lower, finger teasing over his hole. "_Fuck_."

"Can I?"

"God, yes," groaned Sam, throwing his arms around Priestly's back and sealing their mouths together.

"Good," muttered Priestly, licking at Sam's cock when Sam whined and lifted his hips for attention. "On your stomach, Sam."

Sam scrambled out from under Priestly and folded one of Priestly's pillows under his hips, tipping his ass out and back toward Priestly. He let out a slow breath when Priestly palmed his hips, thumbs teasing over the curve of his buttocks.

"You—_fuck_, Sam," said Priestly, voice low as he massaged Sam's ass. He leant over Sam's back and peppered kisses down Sam's spine, laughing when Sam squirmed.

"_Dude_, it tickles," moaned Sam, back bowing when Priestly sucked a bruise into the small of his back.

"Does it?" asked Priestly, teasing his fingers up and down Sam's sides before ducking down and nipping Sam's buttock.

"_Fuck_," groaned Sam, pushing back into Priestly's attentions. He could figure out where Priestly was going and he shuddered in anticipation. "_Priest_…"

"Sam? If you're gonna shorten my name while we're having sex I'd _really_ rather you call me Bo," said Priestly, focusing on the task at hand and fluttering his tongue over Sam's entrance, smiling when Sam keened.

"_Bo_," whimpered Sam, didn't even care that he didn't know what the nickname was short for so long as Priestly kept opening him up with his tongue like that.

Priestly's heart fluttered in his chest at Sam's use of his nickname and he felt his face flush. "So good, Sam," he whispered, thumb playing over Sam's hole as he worked his tongue against Sam's body.

Sam groaned and buried his face in Priestly's messy sheets, back bowing even further when Priestly pressed his tongue inside.

"Alright?" asked Priestly, waiting for Sam's nod before diving back in, curling his tongue inside Sam's body, tongue wriggling and pulsing as Sam twitched and moaned.

"Jesus fucking _hell_, Bo," groaned Sam, sliding one arm between his body and the mattress, fisting his erection as Priestly lapped at his hole. He shuddered when Priestly's labret rubbed over his taint, press of piercings against his skin new and arousing.

Priestly pulled back and kissed the base of Sam's spine before taking a deep breath. "More?" he asked, already shifting toward the side of his bed so he could get lube and a condom out of the nightstand.

"God, _please_," groaned Sam, turning around and getting up on his knees after Priestly got the supplies. He flushed when Priestly quirked a brow at him and he took the lube from him. He took Priestly's hand and kept Priestly's gaze as he squirted some out over his fingers.

"Sit up a little," whispered Priestly, kneeing Sam's legs apart so he'd have better access to Sam's body. He pressed a kiss to the bridge of Sam's nose as he smeared lube between Sam's cheeks, nibbling on Sam's lip as he gently eased a finger into Sam.

"_Bo_," moaned Sam, hips rolling with the slide of Priestly's finger inside him, "_fuck_, Bo." He grabbed Priestly's bicep, fingers tight over the muscle as Priestly teased another finger over his hole. "Do it, man," he urged, palm curving over Priestly's neck, tattoo peeking out from between his fingers as he crushed their mouths together. He whimpered, hips bucking when Priestly worked another finger into his body.

"Shit, Sam," grunted Priestly, twisting and curling his fingers inside Sam until Sam tightened his grip on his arm, eyes falling closed as he let out a drawn out moan. He managed to curl his fingers around Sam's hard-on, stroking Sam's length as he stretched Sam.

"Bo, I'm ready, man," whispered Sam, fingers flexing around Priestly's arm when Priestly brushed over his prostate again.

"Yeah?" asked Priestly, not stopping the slide of his fingers inside of Sam. When Sam keened and nodded he caught Sam's mouth, tongues tangling as he blindly grabbed for the lube and condom next to them.

Sam found the supplies first, pulling back from Priestly with a slow exhale. He carefully ripped the condom open, flushing when Priestly stroked up and down his thighs, watching as he fumbled with the wrapper.

"Need some help with that?"

Sam narrowed his eyes at Priestly. "No," he said, pinching the tip of the condom as he rolled the latex down Priestly's cock. He squirted some lube in his palm and slicked Priestly with the thick gel, stroking until Priestly let out a stuttered breath and eased his hand away.

"How do you want--" Priestly got cut off when Sam pushed him flat against his bed and climbed on his lap, settling his knees either side of his hips, Sam's cock leaving a trail of pre-ejaculate on his abdomen when Sam shifted atop him.

"Is this alright?"

Priestly chuckled and rubbed his palms over Sam's hips, "Wouldn't have let you if it wasn't. Probably should've talked about all this first, huh?"

"Probably," muttered Sam, rocking against Priestly and smiling when he moaned, "can talk now, I guess…"

"I'm glad you can talk normally with me when you're all naked and hard on top of me," chuckled Priestly, not stopping the rub of his palms across Sam's hipbones.

"Not gonna lie, Priestly, but you're comfortable with yourself so I'm more comfortable with _myself_ which makes things way easier when we're like this," answered Sam, thumbs teasing over Priestly's nipple piercings.

"So you're alright with this? I mean, you don't mind bottoming?" asked Priestly, a little awed that he'd met a guy that didn't expect him to give it up.

"Prefer to, yeah," replied Sam, flushing slightly when Priestly grinned at him, palms sliding down his lower back and down to cup his ass.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm," hummed Sam, leaning down so he could press his mouth next to Priestly's ear, "love to ride, too."

"Pretty sure I won't have any trouble getting used to watching you ride, Sammy," groaned Priestly, eyes going wide when Sam sat up and shifted to guide his cock into Sam's body.

"Pretty sure I won't have any trouble getting used to _riding_ you," moaned Sam, eyes falling closed when he took Priestly in balls deep. "Jesus Christ," he groaned, whimpering when Priestly rolled his hips in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building in his belly.

"Christ, Sam," grunted Priestly, catching his lip between his teeth when Sam pressed their chests together, tonguing at his labret as he circled his hips. "_Fuck_, man, when you, _nngh_," he moaned, hips twitching when Sam leaned further down his chest, sucking at the bar through his left nipple as Sam began to move.

Sam let himself get lost in the rhythm of his hips against Priestly's, not even realizing when he switched his attentions to Priestly's other nipple, tonguing it until it was even more taut and swollen. He fisted his hand in Priestly's hair, tight clench of his fingers flattening it as he licked and sucked at Priestly's throat.

"_Sammy_," moaned Priestly, tipping his head back and baring more of his throat to the scrape of Sam's teeth over his skin. He was barely aware of his hips moving, driving up into Sam every time Sam pressed down on his cock. He was amazed by the intense focus they had on one another; every other guy he'd been with it was like the other person didn't matter, just get your rocks off and go. He was more than ecstatic that it wasn't going to be the same with Sam.

Sam swore when Priestly's cock rode over his prostate. He cried out, shocks of electricity riding the length of his spine every time Priestly hit that spot inside. He flattened himself against Priestly again, burying his face against Priestly's neck as he rolled his hips. "_God, Bo_," he moaned, biting at the cord of muscle of Priestly's neck.

"_Sam_," groaned Priestly, sliding one hand around Sam's hips so he could curl his fingers around Sam's erection, stroking in time with the movement of Sam atop him.

"Priestly, _fuck_, Bo," whimpered Sam, overcome with pleasure when Priestly framed his face and licked into his mouth.

"Almost there?"

"Yeah," answered Sam breathlessly, "_harder_."

Priestly nodded and worked his legs underneath Sam's body, kneeling on the bed with Sam spread out over his lap, Sam's knees hooked over his hips. He anchored Sam to his lap, hands curled tightly over Sam's hips as he fucked up into Sam.

"God, yes, like that," moaned Sam, wrapping his arms around Priestly's shoulders, cheek pressed against Priestly's as he rocked with him. He let out a slow breath, loving the feel of Priestly's facial hair against his face as they moved together.

Priestly could tell Sam was close, then, could feel the tension in Sam's body as Sam see-sawed on his lap. He worked Sam's cock between their bodies, fist sliding up and down Sam's length. His eyes shuttered closed when Sam's blunt nails raked down his back, cock jerking inside Sam.

"_Bo_," keened Sam, balls pulling up as his muscles seized, cock spurting hot and sticky between them, body twitching as Priestly continued pumping his dick, milking him of every drop.

"That's it, Sammy," whispered Priestly, pressing his palm over Sam's hip again, so turned on by the lazy roll of Sam's hips after he came. "Gonna come," he moaned, voice muffled where his face was buried in Sam's hair.

"Do it," answered Sam, tipping Priestly's face toward his own so he could tangle their tongues, wet, slick slide of their mouths together triggering Priestly's orgasm.

"_Fuck_," breathed Priestly, tight clench of Sam's muscles and brush of Sam's tongue over his labret causing him to find his release. He allowed himself to breathe just for a moment, clinging to Sam as their heart rates returned to normal. He kept his gaze on Sam as Sam levered off of him, stroking Sam's hair back away from his face when it screwed up in discomfort. "Careful," he whispered, pulling off the condom and tying it before depositing it in the trash bin next to his bed.

He smiled when Sam all but bonelessly collapsed on his bed, limbs starfished across the mussed sheets.

"Goddamn," breathed Sam, reaching out for Priestly when Priestly lay down next to him.

"Not bad?"

Sam quirked a brow at Priestly, laughing when Priestly pulled him toward him and squeezed him in his arms. He pressed his mouth against Priestly, nuzzling Priestly's neck as he whispered, "Definitely not bad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings**: cross over, pre-series/Stanford, handjob, fingering, frot, bottom!Sam, come marking

**Summary**: Dean comes for a visit and Zo reignites Sam's instincts.

* * *

Sam really liked waking up splayed out over Priestly. He had his face pressed against Priestly's neck and Priestly's arm was around his waist. He couldn't think of a better way to wake up. He grinned against Priestly's sleep warm skin, stretching against Priestly's side.

"Was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up," said Priestly, rubbing his fingertips over the perfectly coiffed tips of his hair.

"I out long?"

"Well, it's morning, so I'd give that a 'yes'."

"_Shit_, what time in the morning?"

"11:27:13, :14, :15."

Sam let out a relieved sigh, glad that he hadn't missed his first class.

"Somewhere to be?" asked Priestly, a little put out by the fact that school was the first thing that Sam worried about when he woke.

"Not right now," answered Sam, smiling at Priestly, grin brightening when Priestly returned the expression.

"Good," said Priestly, leaning in and kissing Sam's mouth, nose wrinkling at the taste of Sam's morning breath. "Should go swish out your mouth."

"Gee, _thanks_, just what I want to hear in the morning," moaned Sam, getting up anyway because he knew how disgusting his morning breath was.

"Just tellin' it like it is."

"You shower already?" asked Sam curiously, pulling on his briefs before walking into the en-suite and finding Priestly's Listerine.

"I've been ready since 10:00, Sammy," replied Priestly, leaning up against the bathroom doorjamb and crossing his arms over his chest. He watched Sam swish his mouth, chuckling when Sam spit into the sink. "There's a new toothbrush in the cabinet if you want it. Was plannin' on changing mine out, but if you want it it's there."

Sam smiled stupidly at Priestly, weird feeling of affection building in his chest at Priestly's offer. "Really don't mind?"

"Not going to say something if I don't mean it, Sam."

Sam grinned and took the proffered toothbrush. He hated when Dean used to watch him get ready in the mornings because he always felt rushed and got annoyed. However, with Priestly there behind him he felt neither annoyed nor rushed, more fond than anything else.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is good dental hygiene," teased Priestly, catching Sam around the waist when he turned around so he could press their mouths together in a gentle kiss. "So…" he trailed, fingers playing over Sam's sides, "when _do_ you have to get to class?"

"Don't have class until 1:30."

"Well shit," laughed Priestly, walking backward toward the bed, hands still on Sam's hips so he could drag the other man on his lap when he sat on the mattress. "Means I get to keep you for a hole 'nother hour," he said with a lecherous smile, tipping Sam's head to the side and suckling at Sam's throat.

"Oh yeah? What do you plan on doing with me in that hour?" moaned Sam, shuddering when Priestly ducked his head lower and tongued at his left nipple.

"Maybe nothing at all," teased Priestly, fingers playing down Sam's sides until he settled his palms on Sam's hips.

"You wouldn't," gasped Sam, hips rolling against Priestly's, breath catching when his groin rubbed against the rough fabric of Priestly's kilt through the thin barrier of his boxer-briefs.

"What do you think?" asked Priestly, palms sliding down over Sam's thighs before he curled his fingers over the bulge of Sam's hard on.

"Knew you wouldn't," muttered Sam, hissing when Priestly tugged his briefs down, teasing his fingers through the curls of hair at the base of his dick.

"Wouldn't have started anything if I wasn't going to follow through. I'm gonna get it through your head eventually that I don't say or do things if I don't mean them or don't want to do them," replied Priestly, humming when he circled Sam's cock with his fingers.

"_Right_," whispered Sam, pressing his forehead against Priestly's when Priestly stroked his dick. He couldn't let Priestly get him off without giving some pleasure to Priestly in return. He lifted off Priestly's lap just enough so he could hike Priestly's kilt up around his hips, moaning when he realized that Priestly didn't have on any underwear.

"Just like the Scots," laughed Priestly, groaning when Sam curled his fingers around his erection.

"_Bo_," breathed Sam, swallowing hard when he started fisting Priestly's cock, hips shifting when Priestly resumed his stroking. He caught Priestly's mouth and quickened his strokes, twisting his wrist when Priestly instructed him to do so.

"Sam, _Christ_," groaned Priestly, hips rolling when Sam dropped a hand down to fondle his balls, fingertips playing over the tautness before Sam massaged them in his palm.

He swallowed hard and circled his fingers around Sam, grinning at Sam when Sam moaned and pressed closer against his chest. "Sam, let go," he said quietly, humming when Sam did so. He chuckled when Sam moaned as he took both of their dicks in his hand, groaning at the rub of Sam's cock against his own.

"Goddamn, can barely fit my hand around both of us," he whispered, still a little awed by how big Sam was. He'd been with taller guys before, but none with dicks the size of Sam's.

"Jesus, Priestly, _yeah_, keep doing that," moaned Sam, settling his hands on Priestly's shoulders so he could better rock against Priestly and fuck up into his fist.

He knew he wasn't going to last long; knew the sounds they were both making and the play of Priestly's fingers between his cheeks where he was still loose would have him coming with no effort at all.

Priestly stroked them faster, fingers slipping into Sam causing him to cry out and arch against him, hips forcing his length tighter into the curl of his fingers.

Sam's breath hitched when Priestly found his prostate after he teased. He couldn't help but jerk when that shock of intense pleasure traveled up his spine. "_Bo_," he exhaled, fingers combing through Priestly's hawks, moaning at the sight Priestly made, all sweat-damp and sex-rumpled.

"Gonna have to shower again because of you," chuckled Priestly, groaning when Sam nipped at his jaw and then sucked his bottom lip. He nudged Sam's chin with his own, angling Sam's head to his liking and then brushing their mouths together, groaning when Sam sucked his tongue.

"Fuckin' hell," whimpered Sam, rocking back against Priestly's fingers inside him. He grunted and rolled his hips when Priestly rubbed their cockheads together. "_Bo_, Jesus, gonna make me _come_."

"That's the idea, Sammy," whispered Priestly, pressing a kiss just under Sam's ear, smiling against Sam's sweaty neck when Sam curled a hand around his own, helping him get them both closer to orgasm. "C'mon, Sam," he said, laughing when Sam pulled at his hair, wrenching his head back so Sam could lick and suck at his throat.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck, Bo_," keened Sam, muscles spasming when Priestly rubbed his fingers over his prostate again, triggering his climax. He fucked against Priestly's dick and into the curl of Priestly's fingers around him, coming over Priestly's fingers, his cock and the hem of his kilt.

"Jesus, kid," panted Priestly, eyes falling closed when Sam caught his mouth, fingers clenched tight in his hair as Sam shuddered on his lap. He moaned when Sam nibbled on his lip, hips jolting when Sam rubbed his tongue against his own.

"Priestly, _Priestly_," gasped Sam, shivering when Priestly continued fingering him even after he came, "let me…"

Priestly whimpered and eased his fingers from Sam's body, cupping Sam's hips when Sam curled a hand around his length and tugged, twisting on the downstroke and rubbing his thumb over his frenulum on the upstroke. "_Fuck_."

"Yeah, Bo, that's it, want you to _come_," encouraged Sam, catching his bottom lip between his teeth when Priestly tipped his head back and groaned, hips jerking up into the curl of his fingers around Priestly.

"Sam, _shit_," groaned Priestly, leaning forward and sucking at Sam's throat when he felt his orgasm burning low in his belly. He slid his hands up Sam's sides, cupping Sam's pecs and teasing Sam's nipples with his thumbs. "_Fuck_."

"Close?" asked Sam hopefully, wanted to make Priestly lose it; wanted to feel Priestly's thighs tense up beneath him and moan his name when Priestly found his release.

"Real close, baby," whispered Priestly, sucking another mark into Sam's neck, gasping his name when he reached his orgasm, spurting over Sam's fingers as his muscles contracted and fluttered.

"God, that's sexy," said Sam, amazed by how _pretty_ Priestly was when he came, mouth open slightly in pleasure, eyes gently closed, hair mussed from his fingers and sweat.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to shower _and _change."

Sam rolled his eyes but smirked when Priestly combed his fingers through his hair, nuzzling Priestly's palm when Priestly stroked his cheek.

Priestly grinned and pressed a kiss to Sam's mouth, patting Sam's butt when he said, "Let's get you cleaned up. Don't want to make you late for school."

Sam snorted and climbed off Priestly's lap, pulling him up from the bed and leading him into the bathroom, teasing, "Way to sound like a perv."

* * *

"Told you I wasn't going to make you late for school," teased Priestly, pulling up in front of the academic building Sam directed him to.

"Yeah, you're just lucky I don't need any books for this class," said Sam playfully, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Priestly's mouth. He smiled and tugged at the tips of Priestly's hair, temporarily the green he'd told Priestly to color it after they showered.

"You better head out or you're going to be later to work than usual," he said as he climbed out of Priestly's truck.

"Nah, I'll be alright. You, on the other hand, need to get your ass to class; don't want you havin' any tardies on account of me."

"I'll go, so long as you promise to hang out with me again as soon as you can," answered Sam, closing the door and leaning in through the open window.

Priestly smiled stupidly and leant toward Sam, kissing him again, "Promise."

Sam grinned and tugged at Priestly's hair before leaning back from the truck. "Get out of here," he said with a tip of his head, laughing when Priestly saluted him and peeled away from the curb.

* * *

Sam could hardly concentrate in class. Jessica brought him his notebook and kept prodding him when he was obviously spacing out. It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate; smelled like Priestly's body wash, and felt the phantom stretch of Priestly inside him.

"_Sam_," hissed Jessica, aware of the evil eye their lecturer was giving them. She smiled at their professor and curled her hand over Sam's thigh, squeezing hard until Sam shook out of his reverie.

"What?" he groaned, rubbing his thigh with his palm. He smiled sheepishly at Professor Adams, usually able to pay attention in her class, but so absorbed in thoughts of Priestly. "Sorry, Professor," he said, trying his hardest to pay attention the rest of her lecture.

"Don't think you're going to get away without telling me anything," said Jessica, nudging Sam in the side with her elbow, smiling at him before she returned to taking her notes.

Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, mirroring his friend and loading his pen for note taking.

* * *

"Seriously, Sam. I wasn't kidding about you sharing the details, boy."

"Alright, alright," laughed Sam, Jessica reminding him so much of his brother at that moment. "Can we at least get out of the lecture hall before I give you the dirty details?"

"_Dirty_ details?" asked Jessica, interest certainly piqued. "You better keep up," she said, curling her fingers with Sam's and dragging him toward the student union. They settled in the lounge and she could tell Sam was grateful they were alone. "Dish."

"What do you want to know?" asked Sam, relaxing back in his chair and looking expectantly at Jessica.

"What did ya'll do?"

"Kidnapped me and took me to the _Beach City Grill_. Met almost everyone he was with at the beach."

"They all work with him?"

"No. Jen, Piper, and Tish do, but the two guys there were Jen and Piper's boyfriends."

"And Jen and Piper were…"

"The two blondes. Tish is the redhead."

Jessica laughed. "He works with some pretty ladies."

"You say that like you suspect Priestly's hooked up with one of them."

"Has he?"

"Yeah," laughed Sam. "He and Tish tried something, but they realized that they were better off friends."

"Worked out well for you, then, huh," teased Jessica, playfully shoving at Sam.

"Definitely," said Sam, stupid smile pulling at his mouth.

"You have it _bad_," she giggled, gasping when Sam leant over and tickled her. "You're _terrible_."

"So what if I do?" he asked, not stopping his assault on her sides. "Don't have to _tease_ me about it. Maybe I won't tell you what else happened."

"Aw, c'mon," panted Jessica, pushing her hair away from her face and righting her t-shirt after Sam stopped tickling her.

"Nope."

"_Sam_."

"Don't pout."

"_Sam_," she said, bottom lip jutting out further when she saw a smile breaking on Sam's face.

"After he ducked out of work early we went to the five dollar theater and watched _Army of Darkness_."

"That cheesy horror movie from the 80s?"

"That _awesome_ cheesy horror movie from the 80s."

"Right…Did you guys make out?"

"A little."

"Ooh, you sly do."

And there was his brother again. "Doesn't compare to what happened later…"

"…you better be sharing what happened later."

"I dunno…" said Sam, making to get up from the lounge chair, laughing when Jessica practically launched herself at him to get him to sit back down and tell her.

"Please, please, _please_."

"You're awfully interested in my affairs," he laughed, smiling when Jessica calmed down once he sat back down.

"Let's face it, you're the only one getting laid. And I don't want you to feel awkward about telling me things because of what Bethany said about my wanting to date you."

"Listen, I'm real sorry abo-"

"Sam, shut the hell up and tell me about your night," said Jessica, scooting closer to Sam and resting her chin on her fist.

Sam chuckled. "Like I said, there was some kissing going on in the theater."

Jessica grinned and winked at him.

"Oh god," laughed Sam, "if you're getting off on _this_ I don't think I can tell you the rest."

"So _more_ more happened later?" asked Jessica, voice practically a squeal.

"Yeah…"

"You _have_ to tell me. I promise I won't make things weird…"

"I was going to, I was just teasing," said Sam, laughing when Jessica smacked his arm.

"Bitch."

"Way to be my brother."

"What?"

"You and Dean are practically the same person, just different anatomy and sans the horndog-ness."

"Hey now, it's not nice to throw your conquests in my face when I'm not getting any," said Jessica with an exaggerated pout.

"That's not what I meant," huffed Sam, "just. _Dean_. Always had a girl in his bed."

"Well I've never had a girl in my bed, so stop trying to distract me and tell me _more_."

"Alright, alright. So we got to the theater and talked some before the movie started. Quoted almost every line when the movie began," said Sam with a laugh. "Things quieted down and well, went from there."

"Sam Winchester, you better tell me where it went!"

Sam felt his cheeks flush and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, gaze on his hands as he continued. "Put my hand on his leg, just for a little more contact, y'know. Then his breath hitched and he practically _moaned_ my name, Jess.

"Said he wasn't going to be able to keep his hands off me if I kept teasing him. Told him I'd stop but I was lying. Brushed my mouth over his throat and he couldn't handle it. Kissed me right there. Kissed him again. And again. He put his hand on my leg and I."

"What did you do!"

"God, Jessica," laughed Sam, covering his face with his hands. "I pressed his palm against me."

"Jesus, Sam," said Jessica breathlessly as she shifted in her seat, felt the blush burning her cheeks.

"The movie ended and we went back to his place," said Sam after a moment, had to even out his breathing.

"Went to his apartment, got into his room. His fucking bellybutton piercing, Jess."

"Goddamn."

"We, uh. We had sex. Got a couple bruises," said Sam, rubbing at the one he knew was at the base of his spine.

"Did _you-_"

"No, he did," answered Sam quietly, face flushing at the thought, cock half-hard at the memory, could still feel how full Priestly made him when they fucked.

"Fucking hell, Sam," said Jessica, letting out a slow breath and leaning back in her seat.

"I know, right?"

"Was he good?"

"God yes," laughed Sam, relaxing in his seat and stealing a glance at Jessica.

"Jesus, I won't need anyone if you keep sharing details."

"Jessica, _really_."

"You can't blame me, Sam, you're hot by yourself, but you and Priestly? No question about it."

"I thought you didn't like him!"

"I wouldn't have helped him find you if I didn't like him. I'll admit, I was wary about him at first, but he's a genuinely nice guy. He just doesn't dress like a prep, which I can deal with. And I'm sure underneath all that he is _fine_."

"More than fine," said Sam quietly, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

Jessica did the same. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time," she said, smiling cheekily at Sam.

"You're terrible," groaned Sam, rubbing at his face with his hands.

"I'm _wonderful_," laughed Jessica, standing up and readjusting her jeans around her waist. "Now, let's go. Our 123 presentation is tomorrow and we haven't started it yet."

"Well…" said Sam, face flushing again.

"Maybe if you weren't gallivanting all around Santa Cruz with punks," teased Jessica, curling her arm with Sam's as they made their way back to the residence hall.

* * *

They finished their webpage analysis and were hanging out with Jason when the room phone rang.

"_Sam, there's someone looking for you down here._"

"Really?" asked Sam confusedly.

"_Yeah, dark-brown faux-hawk, pretty tall, really cute…"_

"Got a name?" asked Sam, picking his mobile up from his bed and frowning at the missed call there.

"_You got a name?_ _Says his name is Dean."_

"Thanks, Sarah, I'll be down in a minute," he said, hanging up the phone and slinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What's up, Sam?" asked Jason, looking over at his roommate.

"I'll be back. You wanna come down with me, Jess?"

"Sure," said Jess, smiling when Sam helped her up from the floor. "Who are we letting in?"

"My brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Sam, tone of surprise matching Jessica's.

It took no time at all to get down to the lobby. Sam rolled his eyes when he heard Dean flirting with Sarah. He crossed his arms over his chest and leant his hip against the front desk, rolling his eyes again when Dean hardly spared him a glance and continued with his flirting.

"I would," said Sarah, "but I have a boyfriend. And Sam's here for you, anyway."

"He doesn't have to know…" said Dean with a wink, groaning when his brother punched his arm. "Alright, Sammy, Jesus."

"She said she has a boyfriend, Dean."

"Can't fault a guy for trying."

"Why are you here?"

"Guy can't visit his brother?"

"He can, but I'm not sure why you are…"

"I called, didn't I?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't hear my phone."

"So…" said Dean, grinning when he saw Jessica, "are you gonna invite me up?"

"That depends, are you gonna play nice with the other children?"

"You know I will," answered Dean, smirking at his brother.

"Whatever," said Sam, shaking his head and uncrossing his arms. "Sarah, can he stay for a couple nights?'

"Sure. I'm going to need his ID," said Sarah, taking Dean's ID when he gave it to her. "You're in 444, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Alright, all set."

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Dean with another wink, curling his arm around Sam's shoulders, going into the elevator with his brother and Jessica. "So, _Sammy_, who is this fine young lady?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jessica this is my brother, Dean. Dean, Jessica."

"Nice to meet you, Dean," said Jessica, offering Dean her hand to shake.

"Pleasure is definitely mine."

"No need, big brother, she knows all about your game."

"Aw, _what_? How dare you reveal my secrets," moaned Dean, jabbing Sam in the side with his fingers.

"You don't know, they might still work."

"_Jess_," said Sam with a groan, sticking his tongue out at her when she shrugged at him.

"What do you want from me, he _is_ attractive."

"So…you wanna make out?" asked Dean, brow cocked and ever-present smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"I can't help myself, Sam, he's just. So. _Suave_," said Jessica, moving toward Dean as if he had some magical pull that was tugging at her against her will.

"That's it. Come to me," answered Dean, pulling at the air with the fingers of his unoccupied hand, grinning at Jessica when she slid in underneath his other arm.

"I hate you both," huffed Sam, looking around his brother at Jessica. "I _told_ you you were the same person."

"I would say so. Except for these," said Dean, gesturing to Jessica's chest.

"Whoa, hey now, I'm pretty sure I don't have a dick, either," said Jessica, poking Dean's belt-buckle.

"Aiming a little high there, Jessica. Try a little lower next time," said Dean, winking at Jessica.

"You guys are insufferable," groaned Sam, glad when the elevator dinged on his floor. "Come on, you two."

"Just can't live without me, can you, Sammy?" teased Dean, patting Jessica's shoulder when his brother ducked out from under his arm. He let go of her when they reached Sam's room.

"Of course, why else do you think I'd be friends with _her_," groaned Sam, splaying back on his bed when he sat down.

Dean grinned and sat next to his brother, curling his arm around Sam's neck and giving him a noogie, laughing and wrestling with Sam when he squirmed.

"God, Dean, _fuck_," laughed Sam, kicking his brother in the shin and freeing himself, chest heaving as he caught his breath, hated how Dean fought dirty and tickled him when they wrestled.

"You guys are too adorable," laughed Jessica, sitting on Jason's bed. "Where'd _he_ go?"

Sam shrugged before he found the note on his desk. He picked it up and crumpled it after he read it. "Went over to Samantha's."

"Cool, I call his bed, then," said Dean, looking at Sam when his baby brother grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"You are _not_ sleeping in Jason's bed."

"I'm sure as hell not sleeping on the floor."

Sam shrugged and tilted his head toward his own bed, rolling his eyes when Dean looked dubiously at him. "Look, I know it's small, but I don't know _what_ is on _you_ so I'd rather be a little cramped for a night than have you infect Jase's bed with something."

"Baby brother, I am _clean_," said Dean, shoving Sam's face in his armpit.

"I'm sure," said Sam, rolling his eyes and leaning against the wall again. He was pretty sure his eyes would fall out of his head by the time Dean left, Dean's actions always warranting a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I guess you guys have a lot to catch up on. Sam, I will see you for class tomorrow. Dean, it was nice meeting you."

"You too, Jessica," answered Dean with a large grin, offering her a wave when she left. "Don't know how you can dig guys when girls look like _that_."

"Just nothing like a nice _dick_, you know?" said Sam, knew he would get a reaction out of his brother with that.

"Well, I guess, but seriously, Sammy. _Tits_."

"You-"

"Yeah, yeah. I went through an experimental phase, little brother. How the hell else would I have known who you should talk to about your _feelings_."

"Dude, I had no idea."

"Don't gotta know everything, little brother. As long as it helped you sort out your problems, that's all that mattered," said Dean, splaying out on Sam's bed and kicking his feet up in his little brother's lap.

"Right. So…wanna tell me why you're in town?"

"Did a gig in San Diego and dad didn't have anything else lined up so I figured I'd come and visit. Thought I could get a look at this boy-toy you have while I was up here, too."

"Dean, _Jesus_, that's almost an eight hour drive!"

"Made it in six. Was just planning on driving-by and seeing if you were okay, but then you didn't answer my calls so I figured I'd drop in."

"And you couldn't wait to see if I'd call you back?"

"So I wanted to see you, big deal. You want me to leave?"

Sam frowned, saw the sadness on his brother's face; knew Dean thought he could hide his feelings, but Dean was like an open book to him. "Naw, you can stay," he said, laughing when Dean grinned at him and patted him on the leg.

"Awesome," said Dean, crossing his arms behind him and nudging Sam's stomach with his booted foot, "So where are you taking me for dinner?"

* * *

They ended up getting take-out wings at the mom and pop joint a few blocks over. Dean didn't really feel like dealing with anyone else and Sam figured they could do with some one-on-one time, anyway. His brother stopped by Albertson's and bought a six-pack of Sam Adams before driving them back to his residence hall.

Reed didn't even acknowledge them as they passed the front desk, so Dean didn't have to leave his ID. They went upstairs and splayed out on Sam's bed, Styrofoam boxes of wings and onion rings open between them.

"So, what's this guy's name?" asked Dean, licking his fingers free of hot sauce as he looked to Sam for his answer.

"I told you on the phone, Dean. His name is Priestly."

"Is he?"

"Is he what?"

"Priestly," laughed Dean, so amused by his own joke.

"You're retarded."

"Aw, c'mon, it was a little funny. But Christ, Sammy, what do you call him when you're fu-"

"_Dean_."

"Why, Sammy, that's kinky even for us Winchesters."

"God, Dean. _No_. Priestly isn't actually his real name."

"What's his _real_ name, then?"

"Bo."

"Bo?"

"Or something," said Sam, shrugging and shoving another wing into his mouth.

"You don't know his real name?" asked Dean, "Dude sounds really sketch, little bro."

"Like you knew everyone you've ever slept with's real name."

"Yeah, probably not."

"He _told_ me that's not his real name, though. And he's definitely going to tell me eventually."

"_Eventually_. You plan on being with this guy for a while, then?"

"I don't know, Dean," said Sam quietly, grabbing one of the bottles from the six-pack and popping the cap off on the edge of his desk.

"You like this guy?"

"Yeah, man."

"He like you?"

"I sure as hell hope so," laughed Sam, taking a long pull from his bottle.

"What's this guy like, then?" asked Dean, wiping his fingers on the leg of Sam's jeans.

"You _douche_," groaned Sam, wiping at his pantleg with one of the twenty napkins spread out between them. "He's hot."

"Big dick?" Dean shoved three onion rings into his mouth.

"_Dean_."

"What, man, honest question."

Sam sighed. "_Yes_."

"Big as you, there, Sasquatch?"

"God, _Dean_." Dean continued to stare at him, brow cocked and he knew Dean could wait forever for him to answer. "Thicker'n me. Not as long, though," said Sam quietly, flushing when his big brother nudged his arm with his fist.

"Build?"

Sam shrugged. "Kinda stocky. Strong thighs, nice legs," he said, head thunking against the wall as his eyes fell closed. "Flat stomach, great arms. _Fuck_."

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Don't need you jizzing over your daydream," teased Dean, flicking Sam's nose and laughing when his little brother scrunched his nose and huffed.

"Your fucking fault, Dean. Now I can't get the image of him when he comes out of my head. _Dick_."

"Need me to leave for a minute?" Asked Dean, laughing when Sam narrowed his eyes at him and threw an onion ring at his head. He smirked at his little brother and popped the onion ring into his mouth. "What now, kid? Any ragers going on tonight?"

"…Dean, it's Wednesday night."

"And?"

"And people don't start partying until Thursday night."

"So I'm supposed to believe that my brother, that Sam _Winchester_," said Dean, emphasizing their surname, "doesn't party _every day_?"

Sam looked pointedly at Dean.

"Yeah, right. What am I thinking?" said Dean, laughing when Sam pulled his pillow from the head of his bed and smacked him in the chest with it. "Well, then what the hell are we going to do the rest of the night?"

"What were you and dad up to in San Diego?"

"Just a haunting. And Dad's in West Virginia, right now; working on some Weres."

"You mean you were doing a solo hunt?"

"It was an easy job. Seriously, just in and out. Got there on Sunday and was done Sunday night."

"Find a gig here?"

"Naw, nothing up here," said Dean, waving his fingers at Sam and grinning when his little brother handed him an uncapped bottle of beer. He took a long pull and rubbed his tongue over his bottom lip. "What about you? What have you been up to, besides getting fucked?"

"Dean, _really_."

"What? I'm glad you're getting some action, but that can't be all you're getting up to, Sammy."

"Studying."

"Doing well?"

"Do you actually have to ask me that?"

"Right, right. Boy genius, I hear you."

"That's pretty much it, though. Studying, hanging out with friends, and recently with Priestly."

"What were you and Gorgeous doing before I got here?"

"Project for our freshman English class."

"Right…"

"Okay, obviously this isn't something you actually want to talk about. We can, uh, play Jase's PS2 if you want?"

"Any shooting games?" asked Dean, smirking at his little brother.

* * *

They'd taken turns playing _Red Faction_, had gotten pretty far before either of them realized it was close to 5:00 in the morning.

Sam put their leftovers in the mini-fridge while Dean cleared up the bottles; had finished off the six-pack before they'd even gotten around to starting the video game.

He let Dean use his extra toothbrush after he'd brushed his own teeth. He climbed into bed and settled himself against the wall, knew Dean wouldn't let him sleep close to the door if he was there. He pressed his back against the wall, shaking his head at his brother when Dean waggled his eyebrows at him, clad in his thin t-shirt and fading boxer-briefs.

"Got enough room for me?"

"Dunno. Pretty sure your fat head is going to take up the whole bed."

"Shut up," said Dean, climbing into the bed and shoving at his little brother.

"You shut up and go to sleep," said Sam, closing his eyes, groaning when Dean pressed his cold toes against his shins.

"Get the light, Sammy."

"_You_ fucking get the light, Dean, goddamn."

"You live here."

"You're closer."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"_Fine_," groaned Dean, kicking out from underneath Sam's comforter and flipping the light-switch. He stubbed his toe on Sam's desk-chair and swore, kneeing Sam when his little brother laughed at him.

"I'm glad you stopped by, big brother," sighed Sam, smiling when Dean pressed his hand against his arm and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

"_Thanks for letting me up, man. Sam's not answering his phone."_

"_Yeah, he kind of sucks at doing that."_

Sam groaned, brow furrowing. He was hot. _Too_ hot. He stretched and groaned again, slowly peeling his eyes open when he felt warm flesh under his palm. He let out a slow breath. _Dean_. His big brother was pressed all against him, legs curled together and putting out heat like a fucking furnace. He squirmed and managed to untangle from Dean, pushing the blanket down around his waist.

He glanced at the clock and was glad he still had some time to sleep before he had to get up and get ready for the day.

"You didn't say he had someone over."

"I didn't know he was staying the night."

"Right."

Sam let out a slow breath and carded his fingers through his hair. Recognized Jason's voice and…_fuck_. _Priestly_.

He sat up quickly and dragged his palms down his face. "Hey, Bo."

"Hey, Sammy. Look, if you wanted to bring another guy into this you could've just asked."

"There is _no way_ my little brother is having a threesome before me," groaned Dean, sitting up, too, shoving roughly at Sam until Sammy made room so they could sit comfortably side by side.

"Little brother."

"Priestly, this is my brother, Dean. Dean, this is Priestly, the guy I'm, uh, _seeing_."

"So, uh, _hey_," said Dean, climbing out from underneath the blanket and offering his hand to Priestly.

"Hey yourself. Not every day you find the guy you're seeing in bed with his brother."

"Yeah, kinda weird," agreed Dean, "just grew up sleeping in the same bed, so it wasn't weird to fall back into that."

"I hear you."

"What are you doing here, Priestly? Not working today?" asked Sam, sitting up, too, smiling when Priestly sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"I'm just, gonna," said Dean, smiling at Jason when Sam's roommate gestured to the bathroom. "Shower, right."

"Naw, Trucker had to go up to San Fran for a couple days so he closed the shop."

"Cool," said Sam, rubbing at his eyes, rheum still crusted in the corners.

"So, that's your brother? I feel like I've seen him somewhere."

"Guess he just has one of those faces," said Sam with a shrug.

"He's good looking," said Priestly, smiling when Sam pushed at him.

"Not _you_, too."

"What?"

"Jessica played this game with me yesterday when she met him."

"You're definitely better looking, Sammy, no worries," said Priestly, tucking his fingers under Sam's chin and meeting his mouth, humming against Sam's lips when Sam curled a palm around his hip and tugged him closer.

"Yeah, uh, _hey_, still over here. Jesus, you guys kiss loud," teased Jason, ducking to avoid the pen he knew Sam threw at him.

"Way to kill it, Jason," huffed Sam, smiling at Priestly when he curled his arm around his shoulders.

"Do you have class today?" asked Priestly, absently playing with the curling ends of Sam's hair.

"Have a presentation to do with Jessica at 2:00."

"Suck. Thought we could go out and do something."

"Can hang out with me," said Dean, towel wrapped around his waist. "You got anything I can borrow, little brother?"

"Pretty sure I have some of your stuff somewhere," said Sam, getting up from his bed and rummaging around in the duffel under his bed. He chucked the jeans and t-shirt in there at his brother.

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Dean, winking at his little brother, laughing when Sam called him a jerk as he went back into the bathroom to change.

"Was he serious when he said I could hang out with him?" asked Priestly, definitely interested in talking with Sam's brother.

"You would willingly put up with _that_," asked Sam, grimacing when Dean started singing _Fire of Unkown Origin _off-key.

"Maybe he'll tell me some of the stuff you don't."

"What haven't I told you?"

"Nothing I haven't asked."

"I'll tell you if you ask."

"Yeah, but you have class. And big brothers always enjoy embarrassing their little brothers," said Priestly, poking Sam in the sides until Sam laughed.

"God, don't ask him anything too embarrassing, because he _will_ tell you."

"What's that about embarrassing, Sammy? You telling him about that time you-"

"Dean, Jesus, you stop _right_ now."

"Best prepare yourself, kiddo, I'm gonna tell him all your little secrets."

"You know what, maybe I'll just take an F. Jessica's prepared for the presentation, I know she can handle it alone."

"_Re_-lax, little bro. Just gonna be some man-to-man bonding. No worries," said Dean, sitting down on the bed between his brother and Priestly, throwing his arms around the both of them.

"How long's your class, Sam?" asked Priestly.

"Fifty minutes."

"Well goddamn, Sam, how much embarrassing shit could I even tell him in that short of a time?"

"I don't know, but you would find a way to tell him _everything_."

"I've always got your back, Sam," said Dean seriously, brow cocked to convey just how much he meant with that simple statement.

"I know, man," said Sam, patting his brother's leg and smiling at him before grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

"_Hey, Sammy_."

"Yeah?" he called through the door.

"_Me and your boy are gonna go get something to eat. Should be back by the time you're done with class."_

"But seriously, Dean."

"_I know, Sam."_

"See you guys later!" he said, couldn't deny the pound of his heart in his chest at the interrogation Priestly was gonna get.

It didn't take long for him to shower, but long enough that Jessica was waiting for him on his bed when he went out.

"You ready to rock this thing, Sam?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

* * *

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Jess."

"You're not."

"Dean's out with Priestly right now," said Sam, sighing when he looked at his friend.

"And?"

"You don't know Dean."

"I'm sure you're worrying more than you should be, Sam."

"But he's _Dean_," groaned Sam, smiling at the front desk assistant when they passed.

"I'm sure he's no worse than anyone's older sibling."

"You'd think that, but…" said Sam, hesitating outside the door to his suite when he heard yelling and groaning from inside.

"Sam?"

"What?"

Jessica laughed. "Are we going to stand in the hallway or are you going to let us into your room?"

"Little brother!" said Dean, pulling the door open and then pulling Sam and Jessica inside. "Priestly's just kicking my ass at Gran Turismo."

"It's not my fault you're terrible at this." Priestly smiled at Sam when he sat next to him on the bed. "Hey, Jess."

"Hi, Priestly," said Jessica, sitting at Sam's desk.

"Where'd you guys go to eat?"

"Just someplace down the road. Low-jack diner place. Decent grub, though," answered Dean, swearing when Priestly knocked him off the track and won the race. "How'd your presentation go?"

"Well," said Jessica, smiling at Dean. "We got the best peer-ratings, anyway."

"Right on, little brother," said Dean, holding out his fist for Sam to bump.

Sam rolled his eyes, but bumped his fist against Dean's, grinning at Priestly when he kicked Dean's ass again.

"Alright, I'm done. Don't think I can dish your brother anymore embarrassment."

"C'mon, man, I can take you," said Dean, shaking his head when Priestly rolled the cord around the controller to put it away.

"I'll play you," said Jessica, taking the controller from Priestly.

"No, then I'll feel bad if I beat you, sweetheart."

"Who said you'd beat me?"

"Well, let's not take that chance."

"He's just scared he's gonna lose," said Sam to Jessica, laughing and squirming when Dean lunged at him and they wrestled.

"Used to being on the bottom, huh, Sam?" teased Priestly, laughing when Sam laughed even harder, sound turning into hitched gasps he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck you, Bo," said Sam, panting when Dean stopped wrestling with him.

Priestly hummed. "I have no problem with that." He curled his fingers with Sam's and tugged him forward, other hand curving over the sharp-line of Sam's jaw as their lips met.

"Oh, Christ. Time for me to jet," said Dean, pushing at Sam's back. He punched Sam in the shoulder when his brother pulled back and smiled stupidly at him. "You know how to find me," he said, curling an arm around Sam's neck and patting his cheek.

"I know how to find you," agreed Sam.

"Nice meeting you, Priestly."

"Yup," said Priestly, shaking Dean's hand.

"And Jessica," said Dean, smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, "I hope to be seeing you again."

"Likewise, Dean," laughed Jessica, hugging Dean when Sam's brother wrapped his arms around her.

"Laters, baby brother."

"Drive safe, man."

"Always do," said Dean, saluting his brother and his friends before leaving the residence hall.

"Your brother's a pretty cool cat, Sam," said Priestly, smiling at Sam when he splayed out and Sam lay against him.

"He didn't tell you anything too embarrassing, did he?"

"Didn't reveal any of your embarrassing secrets, Sam, don't worry."

"What kind of embarrassing secrets _could_ you have?"

"Don't worry about it, Jess."

"You guys done with classes for the day?"

Jessica shook her head. "I've got class at 4:00."

"My second class got cancelled."

"So I get to have you the rest of the day?"

Sam grinned. "If you want me."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Priestly, sliding his tongue over Sam's bottom lip before delving inside. He cupped his palm over Sam's hip and rolled onto his side, bodies pressed together chest to knee as they kissed.

Sam groaned against Priestly's mouth, shifting so he could press his leg between Priestly's, felt the hard-line of Priestly's dick against him.

"_Sammy_," moaned Priestly, gaze flicking to Jessica at Sam's desk, wide-eyed and lip caught between her teeth. "Giving Jessica a free show."

"I don't mind."

"Perv," laughed Sam, pulling back from Priestly.

"Yup. You guys are just lucky I have to go to class, now," huffed Jessica, picking up her bag and slinging it over his shoulders. "I'll see you guys."

"Have fun in class, Jess," said Priestly with a grin, waving her goodbye when she left.

Sam let out a slow breath and threw his arm over Priestly's waist. "Got you to myself, now."

"Mhm," hummed Priestly, combing his fingers through Sam's hair.

Sam grinned against Priestly's chest, absently playing with the rubber bracelets around Priestly's wrist. "When'd you get these?"

"Jen brought 'em in for me yesterday. Said she saw them and thought of me."

"I like them."

"Take one."

"Yeah?"

"Wouldn't offer if I didn't want you to have one, Sam," said Priestly, holding out his wrist and grinning when Sam took the yellow one and slid it over his own hand.

"Thanks."

"Not gonna ask?"

"Thinking about it."

"I promise you he didn't say anything too bad."

"What _did_ you guys talk about?"

"You. Me," Priestly paused, "mostly me. Your brother was really weirded out about the threesome thing."

"Were you worried this morning?"

"I was totally kidding, Sam. Didn't want to make things weird."

"So, _not_ down with bringing in another guy."

"Yeah, not digging that idea at all."

Sam smiled and settled his head on Priestly's shoulder, burying his hand under Priestly's t-shirt when Priestly pulled him closer. "But _Dean_ was worried?"

"Guess he figured if I was willing to let you bring another guy that I would want to. Would hurt you like that. Your brother was definitely looking out for you, Sammy."

"He always does."

"Guy loves you."

"I know."

* * *

Sam was glad that his brother really _didn't_ tell Priestly anything embarrassing. Just that Priestly was his first actual relationship with another guy and that Priestly'd better treat him right.

That was typical Dean, though; always trying to protect him from anything and everything. It was nice to know that he had someone looking out for him.

Priestly _had_ asked Dean why it was so easy for him to fall asleep in the car. He was actually surprised to learn that Dean told Priestly about all the traveling they did because of their dad's job; though, of course, he didn't even allude to what it was their dad did.

They talked more, about the rest of lunch, about everyone at the shop and anything else they could think of, not bothered when their conversation lulled. Comfortable in the silence.

"_Sammy_," whispered Priestly, pushing Sam's hair away from his forehead. "Sam…"

"Hm?"

"We've been lying around for hours."

"So?"

"Should probably head home before traffic gets too bad."

"Can't stay?"

"Want me to?"

"_Yeah_," sighed Sam, "but if you gotta get back, that's cool." He let go of Priestly and stretched, arms curled behind his head as Priestly leant up on one elbow and looked at him. He hummed when Priestly rubbed his stomach, fingers sliding up under his t-shirt and dancing over the muscle. "Feels good," he moaned, body warm and loose, Priestly's caresses making pleasure burn across all his nerve endings.

"Maybe I will spend the night," whispered Priestly, leaning down and brushing his mouth across Sam's neck, tonguing the juncture of Sam's neck and throat.

"You should," groaned Sam, hips hitching when Priestly slid his hand down his jeans, palm forming to the bulge of his erection through his boxer-briefs.

"Wanna have a sleepover, Sammy?"

"Think I wanna do a lot more than sleep."

"Yeah?" asked Priestly, sliding his tongue along the shell of Sam's ear.

"God, _yes_," moaned Sam, hips jerking, Priestly unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, rubbing his palm along his length after he kicked off his jeans.

"Jason gonna be back anytime soon?"

"Has a lab tonight, then he usually goes to Samantha's."

"Mm, so you can be real loud for me?"

"_Bo_," groaned Sam, sliding his hands up Priestly's t-shirt. "Take this off."

Priestly brushed his thumb over Sam's balls through his underwear, relishing Sam's groan before he pulled his t-shirt off.

"Christ, Priestly," breathed Sam, pushing at Priestly so he could lie on top of him. He framed Priestly's face, groaning at the feel of Priestly's sideburns and beard against his palms. He sucked on Priestly's bottom lip, grinding against Priestly's hip when Priestly palmed his ass.

"What do you want, Sammy?"

"Don't care." Sam sucked a bruise into Priestly's throat, kissing his way down his neck, teasing Priestly's nipple piercings when he got to his chest.

"How 'bout we get your shirt off and then we'll figure out the rest," said Priestly.

"You get your shorts and I'll get my shirt," said Sam, hurriedly pulling off his t-shirt, laughing breathily when he climbed on top of Priestly and Priestly rolled on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head as Priestly settled between his legs. "_Fuck_."

"Think we'll do it like this," growled Priestly, chuckling when Sam curled his hands in his hair, messing up his purple spikes. "Yeah, grind against you until I make you come in your shorts."

Sam leant up and tongued Priestly's labret, sucking Priestly's tongue when his mouth fell open on a moan. He angled Priestly's head to his liking, licking into Priestly's mouth and moaning when Priestly rocked down against him.

He spread his legs and bucked his hips, chest heaving at the feel of Priestly's hard cock against his own. "Oh _fuck_," he moaned, curling one leg around Priestly's waist, heel of his foot digging into the small of Priestly's back as they moved against each other.

Priestly leant down and brushed his mouth across Sam's, teasing Sam's lips until Sam stretched up to meet him. "Ask me for it, Sammy," he said, just far enough away that Sam couldn't press their mouths together.

"Jesus, Priestly, fucking _kiss me_," groaned Sam, tangling his fingers in Priestly's mussed hair when Priestly let go of his wrists and dragging their mouths together.

"Goddamn, Sam," breathed Priestly, sliding his hands up Sam's sides, thumbs teasing his nipples as they rocked together.

Priestly angled Sam's hips back, bucking against Sam's ass, riding the crease as Sam writhed beneath him.

"Bo, come _on_," moaned Sam, head tipping back when Priestly grinned against his throat and pulled their underwear down, fucking against his bare cock. "Fuck yes, that's it," he breathed, balls drawing up as Priestly took him closer to that edge.

He reached between them when he felt that heat burning in his gut, thumbed the head of Priestly's dick, growling when Priestly pinned his wrists to the bed again.

"Gonna get you there first, Sammy. Gonna make you _come_," whispered Priestly, mouth pressed against Sam's ear.

"Do it, Priestly, need to come," gasped Sam, rocking up against Priestly's blood-flushed cock, felt Priestly slide over his perineum and he lost it, fat spurts of jizz splattering on his fluttering abdomen as he moaned Priestly's name.

"Yeah, Sam, fuckin' beautiful," moaned Priestly, riding Sam's cock as the aftershocks made Sam spasm.

"Come on me," panted Sam, grabbing Priestly when Priestly straddled his lap, one hand on Priestly's hip, thumb teasing his navel bar as he tugged Priestly's dick with the other. "Want to feel it. Want you to _mark_ me," he groaned, thumb teasing the vein on the underside with every stroke.

"Jesus, Sammy." Priestly planted his hands on Sam's chest and fucked into the tight curl of Sam's fingers, swearing when Sam sat up suddenly and crushed their mouths together, muscles tightening as his orgasm ripped through him. He pushed Sam onto his back again, hips jerking as he came, striping Sam's fingers, stomach and chest with his spunk.

"Priestly, _god_." Sam slid his hands up and down Priestly's sides, dragging him down against him when Priestly caught his breath. He curled his arms around him and let out a slow breath, fingers absently playing over the tattoo on Priestly's neck.

Priestly hummed against Sam's shoulder. "Feels good," he said quietly, angling his head so Sam could brush his fingers over more of his tattoo.

"Sorry," laughed Sam, rumble of his stomach startling Priestly. "Only had some fries after class."

"We should get some food."

"Kind of a mess right now, Bo."

"Then let's get cleaned up."

* * *

"How have things been, Sam? I feel like I haven't seen you forever," asked Tiffany, sitting next to him in the quad.

"Tiff, we have class together," laughed Sam, smiling at Tiffany when she just kept smiling at him.

"But seriously, how are you? Still hanging out with Priestly?"

"Yeah, he came over on Wednesday; spent the night. He had some family stuff to do this weekend, though."

"Shame. Think I could actually meet him sometime?"

"Of course, Tiff. He was talking about a party Piper and Noah are having next weekend. Not like, a kegger, but a get together and he said I could invite whomever. Figured I'd bring you and Jessica. Probably ask Jason, too, I guess."

"Sure they wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," said Sam with a grin. "He wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it. So you in?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Just. Don't let Bethany hear about it, okay?"

"That's the last thing I would do, Sam," laughed Tiffany, glancing at him from where she was sprawled in the grass on her blanket.

"I know. So what's been going on with you? You have a boyfriend?"

"No way. Focusing on studying. And hanging out with friends is so much better than being tied down."

Sam looked at her, eyebrow raised. "You're not tied down," she said, unapologetically. "At least I don't think you feel restrained by your relationship, do you?"

"The opposite, actually. Definitely freeing being with someone who's so open-minded and truthful about everything."

"I'm happy you're happy, Sam. You seem like you're long overdue for some happiness."

"I, uh. Thanks, Tiff."

She smiled.

* * *

"So, I know Jason and Jessica, but who are these ladies?" asked Priestly, curling his arm around Sam's shoulders after he parked along the curb.

"This is Jason's girlfriend, Samantha, and this is our good friend Tiffany."

"Pleasure to meet you both, I'm Priestly. There isn't enough room in the cab so some of you are gonna have to sit in the flatbed."

"We can, it's all good," said Jason.

"Don't feel like you guys have to," said Sam.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Jason helped Samantha and Tiffany into the back of the truck before climbing in himself.

Priestly made sure they were all comfortable in the flatbed before climbing into the cab. He laughed when Jessica pushed Sam closer against his side. "You guys okay back there?" he asked, tapping on the back windshield.

Jason signaled they were okay and patted the roof.

"Promise I won't go too fast." Priestly started the car, turning down the music before heading off.

They'd just gotten onto the highway when Sam fell asleep against Priestly's chest and he let out a soft chuckle.

"Falls asleep so easily," said Jessica when Priestly caught her eye.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't know how, though."

Priestly smiled to himself. _He_ knew.

They made it to Noah and Piper's place without incident. Priestly _really_ didn't want to wake Sam up, though.

"Want me to?" asked Jessica.

"No, you go on in with the others, I got him."

"Okay."

"Just go on around the back. They're expecting us."

"Will do," said Jessica, smiling at Priestly and then climbing out of the car.

Priestly took a few seconds to just look at Sam, face slack and mouth open slightly, hand loosely curved over his thigh. He swept Sam's hair off his forehead and grinned when he curled his fingers around his wrist.

"Please don't tell me everyone saw me passed out," said Sam sleepily, rubbing at his eyes.

"They did," answered Priestly with a laugh, rubbing his hand between Sam's shoulder blades when he sat up.

"Everyone inside already?"

"Outside, and yeah."

"What are we still doing in here, then?"

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep during every car ride, we would be inside already."

"As bad as my brother, swear to god," mumbled Sam, smiling stupidly when Priestly playfully shoved at him.

"All the joys of a brother with the added bonus of hot sex," laughed Priestly, snorting when Sam groaned.

"Whatever, come on, man" said Sam, opening the driver's side door and shoving at Priestly until he got out, laughing as he stumbled out and into Priestly. He closed the door behind him and grinned, curling his fingers with Priestly's as they made their way into the backyard.

"I know you haven't officially met Noah and Scott, but they're pretty awesome. And Julie is adorable."

"Julie?"

"_Priestly_!" squealed Julie, running and jumping into Priestly's arms.

"Hey there, Jules," said Priestly with a huge grin, curling his arm under her butt when she threw one of hers around his neck.

"Is this Sam?"

"Hi," said Sam with a smile, offering Julie his hand, "I'm Sam."

"Piper said you're Priestly's boyfriend."

"That he is, Jules," said Priestly with a grin, rubbing his knuckles gently against her skull.

"Cool," said Julie, curling her hands with theirs so she could lead them toward the food spread. "Piper's been cooking since noon and Daddy's manning the grill."

"Priestly," said Noah with a smile, "and Sam?"

"Nice to meet you," said Sam, shaking Noah's hand. "Do you and Pipe need help with anything?"

"Nope, think we're all set."

"Let us know when the burgers are ready," said Priestly, head falling back between his shoulders when he heard Tish.

"College boy!"

Sam grinned and turned toward the redhead. "Hey, Tish," he said, hugging her when she threw his arms around him.

"How's it going, sweetie? I haven't seen you for two weeks."

"That's because Priestly is trying to keep me away from you since we're planning on running off together."

"Shh, he's not supposed to know about that," laughed Tish, smiling wide at the look Priestly shot his way.

"They only way I'm going to let you run away together is if I get to go, too, _and_ we share him."

"Am I allowed to play with her boobs?"

"No," said Priestly.

"Then, sorry Tish, no deal."

"Way to ruin it, Bo," sighed Tish, smile still pulling at her mouth. "Zo and Trucker are here, too, I'm pretty she'll want to speak with you both."

"We'll make our rounds. Gotta introduce Sam to Scott, first."

"Okay, well I'm going inside to get another beer, you boys want anything?"

"I'll take one, too."

"Soda's good. Thanks, Tish."

"No problem, cutie."

"You know she's gonna baby you for as long as we're together because she can't have you, right?"

"I'm okay with that," laughed Sam.

Priestly rolled his eyes and threw his arm around Sam's shoulders. "You would be."

* * *

"Sam, I'm sorry," said Zo, taking Sam's hands in hers and leading him away from Priestly and Trucker.

"For what?"

"What happened to your mother."

"How do you-"

"I have the gift, Sam."

"The gift?"

"I can read auras; sense things. You," Zo sighed, "you wear the mark of death."

Sam's gut clenched and his breath hitched.

"I didn't intend to bring this all back, and I apologize for that. I just wanted to offer my condolences, Sam."

"It's," Sam took a deep breath, "It's okay, I just didn't expect."

"Priestly. He's good for you, though, Sam. He'll help you," said Zo honestly, squeezing Sam's hands and smiling at him.

Sam couldn't fight his own answering smile, tears still brimming, but a wide smile pulling at his mouth. "I. Thanks."

Zo smiled again and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead, squeezing his hands again before returning to Trucker.

"Hey, you alright?" asked Priestly, pressing one hand to Sam's shoulder and cupping the other over Sam's cheek.

"Yeah," said Sam, inhaling slowly and smiling, Priestly brushing his thumb underneath his eye. "I will be."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, Bo. I'm good," said Sam, and he was.

"'Kay, good. How 'bout we get our grub on?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

"You, uh, think I can stay at your place tonight?"

"Yeah, Sam, of course."

"Gonna talk to the guys and let 'em know."

"Alright," said Priestly, taking a pull of his beer and watching, concerned, as Sam went to his friends.

"We don't have plans this weekend, do we?" asked Sam of Jessica.

"Not unless you want to start on our English papers…"

"And you guys can have the room tonight," he said to Jason and Samantha.

"You alright?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, just, figured I'd spend some time out here, you know?"

"That's cool, Sam," said Tiffany, smiling at him.

"You guys care if he drops me off at his place before taking you all back?"

Jessica shook her head. "You wanna get out of here now?"

"If _you guys_ are ready to get out of here."

"Okay. We're just going to say bye to everyone and then we can head out."

Sam nodded and went back over to Priestly, curling an arm around his waist and kissing his neck. "They said they didn't mind if you dropped me off at your place?"

"Did you mean to say that as a question?"

"Wasn't sure if you'd be alright driving 'em back without me…"

"Sam, c'mon, I'm not completely helpless without you."

"So you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

They watched quietly as Jessica and everyone said their goodbyes to Tish and the gang.

"Let's go, kids, bus is lea-ving!" said Priestly, voice singsong as he waved bye to everyone, twirling his keys around his finger.

Priestly smiled at Sam, glad that Sam could laugh even through whatever he was dealing with.

They all clambered into the truck and it took less than ten minutes to get to Priestly's place.

"Hang tight, guys," said Priestly, shutting down the car after he parked. "_Sammy,"_ he said, small smiled pulling at his mouth; sure he'd never not be amused by Sam's falling asleep. "Wake up, we're here," he said, gently shaking Sam, grinning when he fully woke. "Gonna head up with you."

"You don't have to."

"But I'm gonna."

Sam sighed and nodded, turning to Jessica and hugging her around the neck before getting out of the car after Priestly.

"Just make yourself comfortable. You know where everything is," said Priestly, watching Sam as he looked around.

"Need something?"

"Just looking," said Sam, running his fingers along the windowsill.

"Gonna be okay?"

"I'm not completely useless without you," repeated Sam.

"I know you're not," said Priestly, palming Sam's face and pressing a chaste kiss to his mouth. "Be back in an hour."

"Right, drive safe." Sam made sure to lock the door after Priestly left.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed Priestly's Morton, carefully lining the windows and doors, Zo's words reigniting his instincts, had to do whatever he could to prevent anything happening to Priestly.

He found a permanent marker and drew whatever protective sigils he could remember on the undersides of each of Priestly's windows, checking over everything twice before he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Sam heard the low rumble of Priestly's truck pull up outside and then the heavy thud of Priestly's boots coming up the stairs, the grind of the key in the lock, the swing of the door and –

"Sam? Why is there salt all over the floor?" Priestly was careful to step over it, didn't know why he was doing so. "You alright?" he asked, sitting next to Sam on the couch, curling his arm around Sam's waist, palm on Sam's hip as he turned Sam's face toward his own. He frowned when Sam cracked his knuckles, Sam's gaze intent on his hands resting on his thighs.

"Priestly, there are some things I should probably tell you."


End file.
